Transformers and Naruto! Series 1!-The Kunoichi Daughter of a Prime!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: Hoshibi Uzumaki (Starfire Pax) is the only daughter of an Uzumaki kunoichi and the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. The young Uzumaki (Pax) has lived a normal life of a 17-year-old girl in High School...well...not so normal as she was no normal 17-year-old girl, but a half human and half Cybertronian trained ninja assassin for hire. Find the rest of the summary into the story.
1. 1: Buying a Car For Sam!

_**_1: Buying a Car For Sam_ _!_**_

 ** _Minata Namikaze: So, I've decided to try doing a Naruto and Transformers crossover story with an Original Female Character(s), who is half human and half Cybertronian trained for hire ninja assassin. And the reason for being a half-breed is because she's the daughter or sparkling of Optimus Prime and an Uzumaki Kunoichi. And the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura would have taken her training as a Kunoichi seriously sooner wither then later and I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie. I, however, do own the original female character, Kunoichi Hoshibi of Elemental Lands. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think. Also if you don't like any twist that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will find a to block you. Ja ne!_**

...My Line...

 _ **Hoshibi Uzumaki (Starfire Pax) is the only daughter of an Uzumaki kunoichi and the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. The young Uzumaki (Pax) has lived a normal life of a 17-year-old girl in High School...well...not so normal as she was no normal 17-year-old girl, but a half human and half Cybertronian trained ninja assassin for hire. And she now has to worry about saving the world from the Decepticons and falling in love with her best human male friend's very much alive Camaro. And what of the secrets surrounding her birth? Well, they come to light or well, they remain in the dark for a bit longer? Bumblebee/Original Female Character**_

...My Line...

 _Before time began there was...the Cube._

 _We know not were comes from, only that it has the power to create worlds and fill them with life._

 _That is how our race was born._

 _For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good...others for evil._

 _And so began the war: A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space._

 _We scattered across the Galaxy hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world._

 _And just when all hope seemed lost, a message of the new discovery, drew us to unknown planet called...Earth._

 _But, we were already too late._ \- Optimus Prime

...My Line...

 _ **(** **17 Years Before the Meet!)**_

 _Seven people stood around a crib were a baby girl was sleeping soundly and completely unaware of her watchers._

 _"Have you two decided on a...uh," a sunshine blonde hair and blue eyed man started to ask before trailing off._

 _He looked over at two other adults, who stood next to him. The male of the two of them had short hair that was so dark that it looked like it had a red tint to it while his eyes were a glowing bright blue, he also still at 6 feet 2 inches, and had a mix of a runners and football player build. And the female was a look alike of his lovely girlfriend, Uzumaki Kushina, only her eyes were a lighter and brighter violet and she's good at 5 feet 6 inches which was an inch taller than Kushina's 5 feet and 5 inches, and has a gymnastic type build._

 _"We know what you mean Minato," the other male cackles. "And we decide on Hoshibi as her designation."_

 _"Starfire, huh?" a dark-haired and dark-eyed woman asked. "It suits her."_

 _"Optimus and I thought it will work for both mine and his cultures," the bright violet eyed woman stated. "We have also talked about, who would be her godparents, and we would like it if you would be her godmother, Mikoto."_

 _"Oh, my," gasped Mikoto. "Really?" Both the Mother and Father nodded their heads. "Me?"_

 _"Yes," Optimus Prime cackled softly. "And Ratchet has agreed to be her godfather."_

 _"You wouldn't have even let me say no even if I wanted too, Prime," said CMO scoffed._

 _"Sensei is asking about the father of Hoshibi," a long spiky white haired male informed them._

 _The other six looked at each other while Minato, the two sisters, and Mikoto didn't like keeping secrets from their Hokage, they knew that they couldn't trust his three advisors as far as a civilian could throw them which isn't far at all._

 _"You know why he can't be told," Minato told him. "I don't like it anymore then you do Jiraiya-sensei, but it has to be done."_

 _Optimus and Ratchet could tell that it was hurting them emotionally to not be able to trust their leader. Their Sparks went out to the six ninjas, but it has to be done if it means protecting Hoshibi from being used as a weapon. The Prime then turned back to the baby that was recharging peacefully completely unaware of those around her._

 _He was still in awe of the fact that he had helped with the creation of the sparkling in front of him, and to him, she was a perfect blend of him and his sparkmate. Optimus then took a pendant from his jacket pocket and placed it around the infant's neck. The pendant was in the form of an icy blue flaming star and on the front in Cybertronian was her designation: Starfire Pax. And hanging from the bottom of the star was a friendly robotic face to show her family ties all hanging from a silver chain._

 _"Optimus?" the red head next to him asked._

 _"The pendant and chain are made from a special Cybertronian metal that can never be broken even when it's rusted," the Prime informed them before looking at the red head next to him. "Nikko, Ratchet and I have to go back to help the other Autobots."_

 _"Plus the Decepticons are starting to get suspicious," Ratchet added._

 _The group of ninjas gave the two Cybertronians nods of understanding before Optimus quickly kissed Nikko and then the two deactivated their holoforms unaware that they'll never see Nikko, Kushina, Minato, and Mikoto again._

...My Line...

 _ **(5 Years Later: Kyuubi Attack!)**_

 _12 years ago a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. It's Tails lashed out smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shore. The ninjas rose up to defend their Villages against the attack._

 _"Hold the attack!" a leaf ninja ordered. "And wait for the Fourth Hokage."_

 _"It's getting closer!" Another ninja yelled as the first ninja jump into action. "Don't let it near the village!"_

 _Just then a giant red toad appeared on the battlefield facing the fox and on its head still a young Sunshine blonde haired man wearing a white haori with crimson red flame son the bottom._

 _One Shinobi faced the Nine-Failed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the Beast and sealed it into a human body._

 _The young man did hand seals as he faced the fox before there was a bright light._

 _This Ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._

...My Line...

 _ **(12 Years After the Kyuubi Attack!)**_

It's been 17 years since Hoshibi was born as well as 12 years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure no Sato that had a then 5-year-old red haired girl running away when told that her Mother, Aunt, Uncle, and baby cousin were all dead. So with everything that was left to her as her Aunt's only Heir from clan scrolls and money to the heirlooms, she left Konoha. Hell, she even took everything that belonged to her Uncle as a clause in his Will stated that if anything happens to both himself and his son, Naruto then Hoshibi was to get all of his jutsu scrolls and money. And with her believing that Naruto had died along side his parents that night, the red head enacted it before leaving.

Jiraiya then stumble upon her a year later by accident before he decided to train her for 7 years as they traveled which allowed her to get training from others as well. And after the 7 years was up, the two went their own ways and Hoshibi became an assassin for hire till she was 16 which was when she found out about the barrier that keeps the Elemental Lands hidden from the other side as it was more advance in technology then her home lands. That is were one can now find Hoshibi, a year later and she was loving it, but she does return to her home lands to keep her skills sharp much to her close friend and guardian's protest. So onto the story.

...My Line...

Right now Hoshibi was sitting in the back of a classroom making plans to return to the Elemental Lands for the summer.

"Miss Uzumaki!"

Doe almond shape bright almost glowing blue orbs, that belong to the red head, snapped up to the teacher.

"Yes?" the young Uzumaki asked.

"Would you please pay attention?" the teacher asked which made her to roll her eyes as he looked at his list of names. "Sam Witwicky, your up."

Hoshibi watched as Samuel James Witwicky got up from his desk, went to the front, and then dump out the contents of his backpack.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of stuff," he said making the red head to sigh. "For my family gen..."

The young Uzumaki let out a sigh as a jock in front of her used a rubber band to hit Sam.

"Baka (Idiot) Trent," she growled under her breath.

"Who did...who did that?" the teacher asked as he stood and then pointed at the room of teens. "People! Responsibility!"

Hoshibi rolled her eyes as he didn't look threatening unlike her Sensei in the ninja arts when he wanted to be.

"Okay," Sam started again. "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explore." He reached out to take a paper with a map on it. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctice Circle, which is a big deal."

'Oh, joy,' Hoshibi thought.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf, Sam explained. "So that's the story."

The young Uzumaki completely tuned him out, but then stood up when the bell rung, however, she froze as her eyes stared at a pair of glasses that Sam was holding up. She noticed a map was imprinted on them, but she shock her head before grabbing everything and putting them away. Hoshibi walked out of the classroom while Sam kept trying to sell the glasses.

"Hoshi (Star), wait up!" a female voice called out making the red head to stop and look over her shoulder to see a dark haired girl running towards her.

"Mikaela?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if your coming to the lake party later?" Mikaela asked as she caught up.

Hoshibi looked at her as they walked out of the school building.

"Yeah, I'll be there," the Uzumaki answered.

"Great," Mikaela cheered before heading towards Trent and the group of jock. "See you there!"

The red head nodded before walking over to a 2007 Jaguar C-XF Concept. It's main color was blue with red trims and yellow tinted windows, and once inside the car Hoshibi let out a sigh of contentment.

"Let's go Hotshot," she spoke up. "We need to meet Sam and Mr. Witwicky at the dealership."

"You got it, Starfire," a male voice said from the radio.

The seat belt moved to buckle her in on it's own before the car left the parking lot of the school.

...My Line...

"Now I want you to behave, Hotshot," Hoshibi said as she got out of the car once they pulled up to the dealership.

"Yes, I know, Starfire," the so called car sighed.

Amusement shined in her blue eyes before she closed the door just as Sam and his Father pulled up behind her.

"Here!" she heard Sam yell while walking up to them.

"Hey, Hoshibi," Ron greeted her. "Glad you could help out."

"Think nothing of it Mr Witwicky," she stated with a smile.

Ron nodded his head before going back to listening to Sam while Hoshibi ignored them and went to check the cars out when a flash of yellow and black caught her eyes. So she walked over to check it out with a big smile.

"Wow," she breathed as she ran her hand over the hood of a 1977 Chevy Camaro that has a faded paint job. "Now what's a handsome car like you doing here, hm?" To her shock the car shivered under her hand. "What in the Pit?" Hoshibi removed to her hand as she looked at the car with narrow eyes. 'Is this car like Hotshot?' She then looked over her shoulders to the three males. "Sam! Mr Witwicky!" Both men turned towards her. "Come over here! And check out this Car!"

Sam walked over to her and the car.

"What did you find, Star?"

"A 1977 Chevy Camaro," the red head answered with a smile. "He's a beauty, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered. "This one ain't bad." He ran his hand over the length of the car. "This one's has got racing stripes."

Hoshibi moved to stand in front of the car to take a look under the hood as Ron moved to stand next to Sam while the car salesman Bobby went to stand behind it to begin his pitch.

"Yeah, it got racing..." he began, but trailed off looking highly confused again. "Yeah, what is this? What the heck is this?" Bobby looked around as his voice rosed in volume. "I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

Sam slunk into the diver's seat while Hoshibi popped the hood opened to take a look under it while Bobby looked away.

"Oh my Primus," the red head teen breathed in awe. "This engine is amazing." Her eyes narrowed even more then before. 'But, it's like Hotshot's own engine.' She also glanced at the jaguar that was setting at the cerb waiting for her to finish. "Mikaela would no doubt go nuts over you like she has with my own car."

As Hoshibi was looking over the engine, Sam's picturing himself driving it around town.

"Feels good," he mumbled running his hand over the steering wheel before he noticed an odd emblem in the center of the wheel that made him lean closer to it as he removed the dust with his finger. "Hey, Star!"

"Yeah?" the bright blue eyed teen asked as she closed the hood.

"Come here for a second?" asked the young Witwicky.

Rising an eyebrow the young Uzumaki walked around the car and to the driver's side door.

"What's up?'" she asked as she leaned in.

"This symbol..." Sam began as he pointed it out to her. "Looks like your birthmark and that pendent of yours."

Hoshibi reached up to her pendent that she always wore having had been told by her teacher in the ninja arts that her Father had given it to her after she was born before he left for her Mother's and her own safty. Her right hand then gripped her left arm above the elbow and she was for once glad that she was wearing her firm fitting black shirt that showed her toned stomach while the sleeves went to her elbows. The young Uzumaki looked at the symbol a bit crept out, but she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of the kind robotic face that was on display in the center of the wheel. Once she had then sent the picture to Hotshot, who almost gave himself away, did she tune back in.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and paint job..." Bobby told them with a smile.

"But, the paints faded," Hoshibi stated as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's custom," Bobby retorted as he glanced at her before quickly dismissing her.

'This guy is ridiculous,' she thought annoyed. 'Not even Jiraiya-Sensei is this ridiculous.'

"So it's custom faded?" Sam asked from the diver's seat as Bobby leaned down to look at the male teen.

"Well, it's your first car so I wouldn't expect you to understand," Bobby told him before standing back up and made eye contact with Ron as Hoshibi rolled her eyes. "5 grand."

"Nope, I'm not paying over 4," Ron said as he crossed his arms while shaking his head. "Sorry."

The red head teen rolled her bright almost glowing blue orbs before putting her phone into the back pocket of her stone cold wash hip hugging blue skinny jeans. Hoshibi let out a sigh as she tuned out the rest of what was going on.

" _Greater then man_..." the young Uzumaki heard the radio play which had her looking at the Camaro with a raised eyebrow. " _Get down and cover your head beautiful_."

7 years of ninja training had taught her to never question any thing and so without thinking about it, Hoshibi dropped to the ground while throwing her arms over her head as a high pitch sound came from the car. The red haired teen stood up slowly noticing that the three males where doing the same thing before Bobby turned slowly in a circle to see very car in the lot, minus the Camaro, was windowless.

"4,000," he squeaked as he swirled around on his heels and held up 4 fingers.

Blue eyes snapped towards the car with a glare as Sam and Ron went inside to sign the paperwork for the car. The young Kunoichi crossed her arms over her chest as she gave the disapproved look to the car that she now knew was a Cybertronian.

...My Line...

The Autobot Scout, Bumblebee, for reasons that he couldn't explain felt upset that he made the best female friend of Samuel James Witwicky disappointed with him. It also made him wonder how this girl could give a look that made him feel this emotion when the only one, who has been able to do that, up till now was his leader, Optimus Prims. And there was also seems to be a problem with his spark as it calls out to the red haired human teen, who he could tell was suspicious of him now. Dear Primus, was he in trouble.

...My Line...

"Hoshibi!" Sam called out as he run out waving a set of keys. "The car is mine!"

The Uzumaki looked at Sam with a smile that felt fake to her.

"That's cool Sam," she told him. "How about I wash it for you later?"

"Ok," agreed the young Witwicky with a nod.

Hoshibi watched as Sam got in, started the engine, and drove the Camaro out of the car dealership's lot. The smile fall from the Uzumaki's face as she walked back to Hotshot while worry replaced it.

"I don't like this Starfire," the Jaguar told her. "With one of them here..."

"Who was that Hotshot?" Hoshibi asked once she was seating in the driver set.

"Scout for the Autobots," Hotshot answered as he puled away from the dealership. "Designation: Bumblebee...my younger spark brother."

The red head blinked a few times before letting out a sigh.

"Well there goes my summer plans on checking up on the rebuilding of Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpool) and it's hidden village along with Jiraiya-Sensei and Konoha," she groaned.

"Maybe this is a good thing after all," the Jaguar stated cheerfully.

That, however, earned him an icy blue eyed glare from the young Uzumaki.

...My Line...

Hoshibi let out a sigh as she walked into her house from the back door while taking off her shoes that she left by the door. Throwing her book bag on the dinning room table with another sigh, the young Uzumaki walked up a set of stairs and into her room. The blue eyed teen's room was design to look a bit like a Japanese bedroom with a modern style to it. The four walls were pained a metallic red with a flame design along the bottom in a metallic blue color. Against the right hand side wall sat a tomaru Japanese platform bed with blue sheets and pillowcases while the comforter was as crimson red as her hair. Her night side sat next to her bed holding her alarm clock and bedside lamp while against the left hand side wall sat a desk that held a metallic red laptop along with a few text books. Along the rest of the right side was a book shelf that had a few scrolls, books, and manga. All of her furniture was made out of white oak that had been painted a metallic blue color with metallic red flame designs.

The young Uzumaki walked over to her dresser that sat near the bedroom door and pulled out a crimson red bikini that has a blue flame design. Hoshibi didn't understand why, but she had always felt drawn to the colors of red and blue along with the flame designs, however, she did have a feeling that it had something to do with her Father. Though what is was she didn't know why. With a third sigh that day, the red head walked into her bathroom and stripped down before throwing on the bikini along with a pair of denim shorts. Once dressed, the blue eyed teen looked into her mirror as she pulled her pin straight waist length hair into a high ponytail though when she finished all she did was star at her reflection where the blue color of her eyes flashed a crimson red with three tomoes surrounding her pupil before returning to their natural color.

With a fourth sigh, Hoshibi walked out of the bathroom and down the flight of stairs heading for the front door where she threw on a pair of 4" heel strapped black sandals before heading the door and over to the Witwickies, who lived next door to her.


	2. 2: The Lake Party!

__**2: The Lake Party!**__

 ** _Minata Namikaze: Ok, as you have noticed at the end of Chapter 1 that Hoshibi has the Sharingan, well, it's because that her Mother and her Aunt, Uzumaki Kushina are the twin daughters of Uchiha Madara, but I want to make it were that there is a side effect to Hoshibi to using the Sharingan seeing as she is half Cybertronian and this is were you lot come in. You get to decide how Hoshibi not being fully human can effect her use of the Sharingan and send me your ideas and I'll then decide which one I like the best before, posting which one I am using along with, and give a shout to the winner. Anyways onto the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** _**I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie**_ ** _. I do, however own, the Kunoichi Hoshibi of the Elemental Lands_** ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Hoshibi Uzumaki (Starfire Pax) is the only daughter of an Uzumaki kunoichi and the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. The young Uzumaki (Pax) has lived a normal life of a 17-year-old girl in High School...well...not so normal as she was no normal 17-year-old girl, but a half human and half Cybertronian trained ninja assassin for hire. And she now has to worry about saving the world from the Decepticons and falling in love with her best human male friend's very much alive Camaro. And what of the secrets surrounding her birth? Well, they come to light or well, they remain in the dark for a bit longer? Bumblebee/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

The young Scout sat in the drive way of the Witwicky family home in his alt-mode when the red haired femme best friend of Samuel's walked over to stand in front of him with more showing then before.

"Well, time to get you cleaned up for Sam," she stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

Bumblebee watched as she walked towards the garage where she pulled out cleaning supplies before puring soap into the bucket that she had placed down next to her. She then filled it with water and dropped a sponge into it before she turned the water hose onto him causing the young Autobot to jump at the cold water hitting him as the Uzumaki rise him down.

Bumblebee didn't know what to do as he watched the beautiful femme put the hose down, pick up the sponge, and started to wash him down while ignoring the fact that he had moved. The Scout relaxed as he was cleaned by the femme though when she reached the hood of the alt-mode before stopping when she couldn't reach the spot in the center of it, did he pay a bit more attention.

...My Line...

Hoshibi stared at the spot that she hadn't gotten to yet before letting out a sigh. She knew how Hotshot was when she give a bath so she couldn't help, but wonder how Bumblebee would react. With another sigh, the young Uzumaki leaned over the hood to reach the spot though the action caused the hood of the Camaro to heat up under her.

"That's the way...ah, ah, ah...I like it...ah, ah, ah," the radio played as the 17-year-old girl pressed her chest against the hood.

This had the red head to roar back in anger and embarrassment.

"What in the Pit?" Hoshibi growled in anger as she glared at the Camaro. "I swear your as bad as Hotshot when I give him a car wash, Bumblebee."

The young Uzumaki smirked when said Scout jumped in surprise.

...My Line...

"I am not that bad," a familiar voice to Bumblebee stated as a young man with wind swept short sky blue hair, glowing bright blue eyes, and a runners build walked up.

"No, your right," nodded the red head making the blue haired male smirk. "Your worse, Hotshot."

The young man, who looked to be in his 20's pouted this time while Bumblebee watched confused and curious about them. Especially the red head, who truly had the Autobot symbol upon her shoulder.

::Bumblebee to Optimus Prime:: the scout commed.

::Optimus here:: a deep familiar voice answered. ::Have you the boy, yet?::

::Yes Sir, but the Witwicky is not the only one I have found:: Bumblebee informed as he watched the two talk while the femme rinsed the soap off of him.

::Who else did you find, Bumblebee?:: Optimus asked.

::Sir, it's hard to believe, but...um...I'm looking right at Hotshot:: answered the young scout. ::He's using a holoform to speak to Samuel's femme friend, Hoshibi Uzumaki a the moment, but it's him::

There was nothing, but silence from the Prime which worried the Scout.

::Prime:: Ratchet's voice was heard over the Comm. link.

::It's good to know that Hotshot is online and alright, but Ratchet, I don't...:: Optimus started to say before stopping.

::I know Optimus:: The CMO sighed. ::But, Starfire was sure to get involve one day. You know that::

Bumblebee didn't listen to the talk between his leader and the CMO as he watched Hotshot interact with the femme

...My Line...

Once she finish with the cleaning of the young Autobot Scout as well as drying him off, Hoshibi put everything away before patting the hood of Bumblebee's Alt-mode. Hotshot's holoform kept an eye on the young red head as she gave his younger Spark Brother a waxing and buffing.

"Well, that's all I can do for today," the red head sighed. "Hotshot go and get some recharge."

"Are you sure?" the Autobot speed demon asked as the 17-year-old girl walked back towards her house.

"I'm sure," she answered. "Sam will take me to the Lake Party."

Hotshot watched as she walked out of sight and eat shot before turning to Bumblebee.

"Keep an optic on my Charge, Bumblebee," Hotshot told him. "Cause if something happens to Starfire, brother or not I will have your helm."

"Got it Partner," the radio played.

Hotshot nodded before his holoform fizzed out of sight.

...My Line...

The young red head stood in front of a floor length mirror running a brush through her hair already dressed in the clothes that she's going to wear to the Lake Party. The outfit in question is a chest length leather metallic blue jacket with a burnt orange spiral outlined in white on the back that she has left opened over a firm fitting violet tank top and a pair of hip hugging dark gray skinny jeans tucked into a pair of mid-calf length thick 5' heel leather metallic red boots. Putting down her brush, Hoshibi then picked up a silver ribbon that she used to tie her hair into a high ponytail and once she was finished with that she then fastened on an icy blue flaming star pendent that has a friendly robotic face hanging from the bottom of the star all of which was on a silver chain. Letting out a sigh, the young Uzumaki looked at the star and ran her thumb over the strange symbols that according to Hotshot was Cybertronian that spelled out Starfire Pax, she knew that her given name when translated meant Starfire, but her surname name is Uzumaki at least she thinks it is. With one last sigh, Hoshibi grabbed her bag that has a scroll of weapons and two Jerichoes 9 mm handguns along with her Mother's forehead protector before she walked out of her room and then her house.

...My Line...

A small smile came to the red head's face when she saw Sam waiting for her already in the Camaro and with a small wave to the Witwicky parents she climbed into the passenger seat.

"I want you home at eleven o'clock!" Judy Witwicky called out to Sam.

"Yeah, alright," Sam called back.

"Eleven o'clock!" Ron reinforced as Sam waved.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely," Judy called out once again as Sam started the Camaro before letting out a gasp.

"Seat belts on!" Ron yelled at them as Sam pulled out the drive away.

Hoshibi let out a slight laugh though the rest of they said went unheard.

...My Line...

"Hey, Hoshibi," Sam spoke up as he drove.

"Yeah?" she asked while she looked at him.

The young male swallowed nervously while glancing at her from the corner of his eyes at her unaware that his very much alive Camaro was listening in.

"Umm...don't get mad, but I promised that I'll pick Miles up for the Lake Party," he told her as calmly as possible.

At that moment the Camaro was deathly quiet though both Bumblebee and Sam noticed Hoshibi's eyes narrow and darken while her hair came out of it's ponytail before raising into nine fragments that waved behind her like tails.

"I'm sorry, but it almost sounded like you said that you were going to pick up Miles," she stated as calmly as possible.

Sam once again swallowed as he was hit the young Uzumaki's controllable KI though the young Autobot was horrified that a young human teen can even have KI and control it in the first place.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he informed.

"Samuel James Witwicky!" Hoshibi growled almost sounding a bit demonic. "You know that I hate Miles especially when he always asking me out and won't take no for an answer." She let out another growl as Sam pulled up onto Miles Street. "I swear to both Primus and Kami-sama that if he tries anything Samuel then both him and you well disappear to never be seen again. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" Sam yelled in fear as she glared at him before quickly climbing into the back to try and get away from Miles.

The young Scout watched as she replaced her hair into a ponytail using her silver ribbon and he could still see her anger rolling off her in waves though Bumblebee was a bit worried about the fact that she had looked serious about making both boys disappear, the way her hair rose the way it did, and how controlled her KI was on top of that.

...My Line...

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked as they pulled up to the lake.

"Of course, Miles," answered Sam. "It's a lake. Public property and besides Hoshibi was invited. All the red head did was roll her eyes while she kept her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here." All three of them then out of the Camaro once it was parked. "Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Hoshibi couldn't help, but snort as she walked over to Mikaela with a small smile. "I'm good, right?"

"Hey, Mikky," she greeted.

"I'm so glad you came, Star," the dark haired girl told her as they hugged for a brief moment.

"I couldn't leave you here by yourself with all the testosterones," cackled the red head.

"Hey, guys, check it out," Trent said getting their attention along with his friends. "Oh, hi. Hey, bro." Hoshibi narrowed her eyes at him though she rolled her eyes as Miles started to climb a tree. "That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam answered as Trent walked over to them.

"I see that," was the jock's response as he watched. "It looks- It looks fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

Hoshibi flinched as she had been there for the teams try out as support of Sam though she did have her basketball practice.

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" Trent asked while the young Uzumaki raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"Haha," Sam laughed nervously. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Mikaela and Hoshibi shared a look before they moved towards them.

"That's funny," Trent growled as he stepped forward.

"Okay, okay," the dark haired girl said as she stepped in between them while the red head stood next to her with her arms crossed. "You know what?" Mikaela pushed on Trent's chest. "Stop."

The two girls then walked back to the group though the Uzumaki looked at Sam with a 'Nice going' look.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

Both Hoshibi and Mikaela stood next to each other as they faced Trent.

"Hey, how about you let me drive?" Mikaela asked him with a smile.

"Oh, no," answered Trent at once. "No, no, no. This is not a toy. These twenty-twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny and her little bunny friend just hop in the back seat?"

"Oh," sighed Mikaela. "Oh God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny."

She then reached into the truck and pulled out her bag before both her and the Uzumaki turned around and started to walk down the street away from the group.

"Oh-kay," Trent said with a shrug. "You'll call me."

...My Line...

A smile came to the red haired Uzumaki as she heard a familiar Camaro drive up to them before slowly to a stop.

" _Who's gonna come around_ -" the radio was playing.

"Mikaela!" Sam called out. "It's Sam."

"- _when you break_?"

"Witwicky?" he asked. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything." Mikaela looked over at Hoshibi, who let out a giggle, while shrugging. "You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house." The dark haired stopped before both her and the Young Uzumaki turned to the Camaro. "There you go." Hoshibi climbed into the back first before Mikaela got into the front. "So...uh..."

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," the dark haired girl sighed.

"You can duck down if you want," the young Witwicky told her. "I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, no, no, no," she said quickly when she realized what it sounded like. "I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation."

"Oh," Sam breathed.

"This same situation that I'm always in," she told him. "'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms."

"Big arms?" asked Sam.

"Preached it Sista," Hoshibi praised. "An awesome personality, big arms, six pack abs, a nice light sunkissed skin tone, short messy sunny blonde hair with black highlights running through, and the most beautiful baby blue eyes."

Mikaela let out a giggle as the young Uzumaki had once told her that same description of her prefect dream boy while the young Autobot Scout, who unknown to the other two humans was listening in, filed the red head description of her dream boy away for some other time.

"Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car," he told her making the two girls to look at him. "Like, I just put in that light there." He was trying to show off his muscles to Mikaela. "And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you... are you new to school?" Mikaela asked him. "This year? This your first year?"

'Well, this is awkward,' both Bumblebee and Hoshibi thought.

"Oh, no," answered Sam. "No. We've been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah, a long time."

"Well, do- do we have any classes together?" Mikaela asked him.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

"Really? Which?"

"History," Sam answered. "Language arts. Math. Science."

"Sam."

"Sam. Yeah."

"Sam Wilkicky."

"Wit-wicky," Sam corrected.

"God, you know what?" asked the dark haired girl. "I'm so sorry. I just-"

"No, it's cool."

"I just didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable," Sam told her before the Camaro started to drive on it's own. "Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on." The young Uzumaki looked at the radio when it turned on playing Sexual Healing before she started to giggle. "Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car."

" _When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing_ -"

"Oh. This radio is, like, you know- It's an old radio, too, so-"

" _Sexual healing. Sex-u-al_."

Hoshibi's giggling turned into a full blown laughter.

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know- I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do.

"Uh-huh," Mikaela said sarcastically as she was pulling her into a half ponytail.

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on."

The Uzumaki was holding her sides as she laughed harded when Bumblebee played I feel good as they came to a stop on top of a hill.

"No, of course not."

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we- I could be. If-"

" _Wooooah! Ah feel good_!"

"Just pop the hood," Mikaela ordered as she got out of the Camaro with Hoshibi right behind her still cackling and it wasn't long before Sam joined the two girls in front of the car. "Whoa, nice headers." Once the hood was up. "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

"Double-pump?"

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster," Hoshibi answered for Mikaela

"Oh. I like to go faster."

"And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap's a little... loose."

"Yeah?" asked Sam. "How did you know that?"

"Uh, my dad," she answered. "He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird," Sam said in surprise. "I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." He then looked away from her. "Oh my God."

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it," she informed. "Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent."

"Unh."

"He hates it."

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, uh, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

"Okay," Mikaela stated while Hoshibi started to giggle again. "You want to fire it up for me?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem."

"Thanks."

"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

The Uzumaki face palmed while Bumblebee mentally groaned in disbelief while Mikaela let out a sigh.

"You know what?" she asked. "I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah...Good luck with your car."

"Alright," Sam stated as both girls grabbed their bags out of the Camaro before walking away. "Walking's healthy, right? Oh, God, no no no no no no no no no no. Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on. Please, please."

" _Baby come back_!" Bumblebee started to play.

"Whoo."

" _Any kind of fool could see_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he quickly slammed the hood closed and got back into the Camaro before spinning it around.

The Uzumaki noticed the smile on Mikaela's face as they walked.

" _There was something- in everything about you... Baby come back! Yeeaah! You can blame it all on me_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he drove up to them. "Wait a second!"

" _I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_!"

The two girls then got back into the Camaro and Sam took off down the road.

...My Line...

"There it is," Sam told Mikaela when he pulled up in front of her place.

"I had fun," the dark haired girl told him. "Um. So, you know, thanks for listening."

The young Uzumaki smiled as the young Scout played What I've Done.

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"You-you think I'm shallow?"

The red head looked at her dark haired friend in surprise and disbelief along with Sam.

"I think you're...No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

Hoshibi sat up straighter at that when a voice that she could barely remember sounded through her head.

...My Line...

 _"There's going to be more to Hoshibi then meets the eye, Nikko," a deep male voice stated._

...My Line...

"Okay," Mikaela told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you at school."

"Alright," Sam agreed as she got out of the Car and walked towards the house. "That's stupid...that was a stupid line. There's more than meets the eye with you. Stupid." He looked back up at her to see that Mikaela waved at him before walking inside. "Oh God." Sam let out a chuckle. "Oh my God. I love my car."

"Good job, Sam," Hoshibi told him as she climbed into the front.

"Thanks Star," Sam thanked her.

"Hey, your parents won't mind if I stay then night?" she asked. "I'm just to tire to head home even..."

"Though you live next door," Sam cackled. "Yeah, they won't mind."

The young Uzumaki smiled before Sam headed for their neighborhood.


	3. 3: Hoshibi Meet the Autobots!

__**3: Hoshibi Meet the Rest of the Autobots!**__

 ** _Minata Namikaze: The disclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** _**I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie**_ ** _. I do, however own, the Kunoichi Hoshibi of the Elemental Lands_** ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Hoshibi Uzumaki (Starfire Pax) is the only daughter of an Uzumaki kunoichi and the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. The young Uzumaki (Pax) has lived a normal life of a 17-year-old girl in High School...well...not so normal as she was no normal 17-year-old girl, but a half human and half Cybertronian trained ninja assassin for hire. And she now has to worry about saving the world from the Decepticons and falling in love with her best human male friend's very much alive Camaro. And what of the secrets surrounding her birth? Well, they come to light or well, they remain in the dark for a bit longer? Bumblebee/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Hoshibi was laying wide awake in the bed that she has at the Witwickies house when she didn't feel like going home to an empty house and unable to fall to asleep as thoughts of why Bumblebee was here on Earth ran through her head, but she seemed to always came back to the same thing all over, the glasses that Sam has. It didn't help that she could see that something was on the lenses that looked like a map. With a sigh, the young Uzumaki got up from her bed, put on her shoes as well as a metallic red with metallic blue flames leather jacket, and headed down stairs to get a glass of water when she heard what sounded like an engine starting making to look out the window.

"Oh, God," she heard Sam say as he ran out of his room and onto a balcony in the hallway looking out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Hoshibi raised an eyebrow as she moved towards the stairs. "Hey, that's my car! Hoh- No! No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Sam what's going one?" the red head asked as the boy ran down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Some one is stealing my Car," was the answer she got before Sam ran outside. "Dad, call the cops!" Hoshibi quickly rushed outside to see the young Witwicky grab his bike and take off after the Camaro. "Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going?"

"I can't believe that doing this," she sighed before quickly following at a fast run that has just enough speed to keep both the car and Sam in sight.

"Hello?" Sam asked as he held his phone to his ears making the young Uzumaki to sigh in annoyance. "911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

...My Line...

The young Uzumaki raised an eyebrow as Bumblebee pulled into a junkyard before Sam jumped off his bike and the both of the walked inside.

"Samuel James Witwicky," Hoshibi growled as she followed him through the yard. "I swear to Primus that if you get us arrested then I will prank you to within an inch of your life."

All Sam did was swallow hard in fear as he had seen the result of one of the young Uzumaki's revenge pranks before and he did not want to be on the other side of it.

"Hoshibi..." he trailed off as they caught sight of a giant yellow robot standing a few feet away from them. "Oh my God."

'Bumblebee,' the red head thought as the young Scout pointed a spotlight up to the sky. "Dear Primus." Hoshibi then titled her head when she what looked like wings on his back. "He's actually kinda of cute."

"What the heck?" Sam asked with a look of disbelief on his face. "You know what?" He waved his hand at her as she gone and opened her mouth to respond. "I don't want to know." A look of smugness crossed the Uzumaki's face before she turned back to look at Bumblebee when Sam pulled out his cell phone. "My name- is Sam Witwicky." Hoshibi rolled her eyes in annoyance. "And this is Ho..."

"Don't you dare!" the red head growled at him as she gave him a death glare making him turn the phone back onto himself.

"Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" Sam asked before he pointed the phone towards where the robot stood for a moment and then turned it back to himself. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine." The Uzumaki groaned in annoyance. "I'm holding it for Miles."

"What in the Pit?" she asked in shock.

"No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true," Sam corrected. "It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "Mojo, I love you."

With a roll of her eyes, Hoshibi looked over their hiding place to where the Autobot was and found that he was no longer there before she turned back to Sam.

"Sam, the car's gone so let's go back home," she told him as they slowly walked back while looking around for any danger.

It was then that Hoshibi took off in sprint when 2 dogs started to charge at them while barking making Sam to quickly follow her as he too ran away from them.

"No!" he yelled in fear. "No! No! No! My God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" The two of them run into a building and while Sam climbed onto some barrels Hoshibi pushed Chakra into her soles and climbed up the wall. "Oh my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" It was then that Sam's car crashed through another entrance. "Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No!" The car then chased the dogs away before he started to drive around Sam. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!"

Once Sam ran outside, Hoshibi dropped from the wall and landed in a crouch before she looked towards the exist when she heard the sirens of the police.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam breathed. "Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here."

"Let me see your hands!"

"No, no, no, no! It's not me!"

"Let me see your hands."

"The guy's inside!"

"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood."

All the Uzumaki did was roll her eyes before she turned towards the car.

" _Aren't you going to follow him_?" he asked through the radio.

"Nope," she answered at once. "Hotshot would have my aft if I did, but then again..." She shrugged. "He still might."

" _Oh_."

"Shill go?' she asked him with a smile before the Camaro opened up it's driver side door and allowed her get in. "It's been a long night." She felt Bumblebee shake as if he was laughing while he drove out the way he came in. "Just pull up in front of my house and then go around the back I've had a huge garage created so Hotshot could stand up in true form." There was a few clicks, crips, and whirs from Bumblebee. "I'll let Mr Witwicky know about Sam getting arrested."

...My Line...

It was getting light out as the Autobot pulled up in front the Uzumaki's house, the young red head got out of the car before rushing over to the Witwickies while Bumblebee pulled around the back of her house.

"Mr Witwicky!" she called out as she ran inside. "Mr Witwicky!"

The older man walked down the stairs with a yawn before he looked at her.

"What is it Hoshibi?' he asked.

Taking a deep breath, the young Uzumaki decided to be blunt.

"Sam's been arrested," she stated plainly.

The older Witwicky let out a groan before turning around and walk back up stairs.

"Let me get dressed," he told her with sigh.

The red head just stood in the spot she was upon coming into the house waiting and once he came back down, the two left to get Sam.

...My Line...

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being," Sam said as if he was talking to a slow person. "It just stood up."

"It just stood up?" asked the Deputy that was interrogating him. "Wow. It's really neat." This had the blue eyed girl rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, chiefie." It was that she narrowed her eyes when the deputy handed Sam a cup and a tissue. "Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." Sam looked at the things in his hands before looking at the deputy with a confused expression on his face. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs," Sam answered with a shake of his head.

Hoshibi felt her eyebrow twitched when another deputy tossed the one interrogating Sam a pill bottle.

"What's these?" he asked as he held it up to show Sam. "Found it in your pocket. Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"

Those are his dog's pain pills," the red haired kunoichi stated with annoyance clear in her voice.

"You know, a Chihuahua," Ron backed her up when the deputy looked at him. "A little..."

The deputy let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead which showed his gun that Sam caught sight of.

"What was that?" the deputy asked when he noticed.

"Huh?" was both Sam's and Hoshibi's question.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent?" the deputy asked him as he got into Sam's face. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

"You know what?' the red head growled as she forced Sam to stand up. "That's enough of this frigging slag."

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Let's go Sam," Hoshibi ordered before she dragged him out with Ron right behind her.

...My Line...

Once they got back, the red head headed for her house where she collapsed on the couch and fall asleep not even caring to go up stairs or take off her jacket. But, when she woke up at round 12 pm she noticed that she was in her room, in bed with the covers over her, and her jacket off, however, she just sat up in bed with yawn having a guess that Hotshot brought her up. The young Uzumaki then got up out of the bed and walked into her bathroom where she stripped of her night clothes and the jumped into the shower to clean herself off from the late night/early this morning. When she finished with her shower, she got, dried off, and then wrapped the towel around herself before walking into her bedroom and over to her dresser where she pulled out an ocean blue matching bra and underwear.

Once she had them on, she then pulled a firm fitting mid-thigh mesh fish netting dark gray one piece before she walked over to her closet where she pulled out a sleeveless upper-thigh length midnight blue battle kimono outlined in crimson red while on the back was a double ended pitch fork outlined in white as a crimson red obi held the kimono together and she then sat down on her bed and pulled on a pair of opened toed thick 2' heel feminine black ninja sandals on her feet before adding her necklace. However, she used a hair clip that was in the shape of a burnt orange spiral outlined in white to place her hair up into a half-ponytail after she blow dried it and running a brush through it. With a look in the mirror, she placed her hip pouch onto her left hand side while on her right mid-thigh sat another pouch that sat on bandages, she then looked at her left wrist were a tattoo of black colored Japanese characters that stood for sword sat. Taking a last look in the mirror, Hoshibi let out a sigh as she had felt something off with that day before she quickly headed out the door to go over to Sam's, who she had plans to hang out with him.

...My Line...

It was right when the red head walked into the house from the back door that she saw Sam walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, Hoshi, Mo," he greeted them him.

"Morning," the kunoichi greeted back as she made herself a cup of coffee.

She then took a sip of the coffee while Mojo jumped up onto the counter to look out of the window.

"Mojo, Mojo," Sam chanted as he got a jug of milk out of the fridge.

Hoshibi let out a groan when Mojo started to bark as he looked at something out of the window.

"Stop with the barking, Mojo," she ordered.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's too early. Please?"

He then looked out of the window to see what caused the dog to bark before he jumped back in shock and drops the milk onto the floor while he started to panic.

"What the Pit, Sam?" the young Uzumaki asked in anger as the boy grabbed Mojo, the phone, and her wrist before pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Miles?" Sam asked when someone answered. "Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"

" _What are you talking about, man_?" she heard Miles asked as she looked out the window to see Bumblebee parked innocently under the window.

"Satan's Camaro," Sam answered him. "In my yard. It's stalking me and Star."

He then hung up the phone, placed Mojo down, and pulled Hoshibi outside with him where he jumped onto his Mother's pink bike before taking off while the red head just stood where he left her when he let of her wrist.

"Let's go get that idiot," she sighed as she turned to look Bumblebee, who had already opened his driver side door. "Call Hotshot and let him know what's going so that way he doesn't panic."

" _You got it partner_ ," the Scout agreed as she got in before the door closed and peeled out of the yard to follow Sam.

...My Line...

"Aah!" Sam screamed in fear as he paddle quickly. "Aah-" He looked to see that the Camaro was following him on the side walk. "Stop!"

"Bumblebee, your not suppose to drive on the side walk," Hoshibi stated calmly though she had a smirk in place.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he chanted. "Oh, oh-" Hoshibi flinched when Sam hit a bump in the side walk and went over the handle bars of the bike in front of Bugger King where Mikaela was hanging out with her other friends. "Whoaah!"

"Oh my God!" once of the dark haired girl's friends gasped.

"Sam?" said dark haired girl asked.

"That has got to hurt," Hoshibi giggled.

"Oh, hi," Sam grunted in greeting

"That was, uh, that was really...awesome."

"Uh, well, it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, all right?" Sam asked in answer as he got up and picked up the bike. "I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now." he then took off with Bumblebee following him again. "Got to go."

...My Line...

The young Uzumaki raised an eyebrow when she noticed a police car as an all to familiar Jaguar pulled up next to Bumblebee.

"Since when do cops use mustangs for their cars?" she asked before she noticed the words on the side. "And I thought that they have To Serve and Protect on the side of their cars and not To Punish and Enslave."

" _It's the Decepticon Barricade, Starfire_ ," Hotshot's voice came from the radio. " _I don't you about them, remember_?"

"Yeah, I remember," was her answer as she glared while the Decepticon disappeared from view.

Without much thought about it, Hoshibi quickly jumped out of Bumblebee, who beeped, whir, clicks, and chirps in worry and confusion, before she took off to where she looked like a blur to anyone watching.

"HOSHIBI UZUMAKI!" Hotshot shouted in anger and worry as both him and Bumblebee took off after her.

...My Line...

It didn't take Hoshibi long to find Sam in an abandon parking lot through what little Chakra he has and his yelling.

"No!" Sam was heard yelling making her to pick up the pace. "Stop! Oh, God." She of course came to a stop when she saw the police car there with Sam on the ground and it moving forward making him scoot back. "Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"SAM!" she yelled as she rushed to his side.

"I'm-whoah!" Sam screamed. "I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh-whoah whoa-stop, stop!

"Stop it you psycho 'Con!" the young Uzumaki yelled as she moved as well worried that it might hit them.

"Please!" the young Witwicky yelled that he didn't hear what she said. "Okay, what do you want from me? Okay." Then he's shock it started to transformer before his eyes though the red head was already moving to attack. "Oh, God, no! No!"

"Ran Sam!" the blue eyed right yelled at him as she tossed a kunai charged with Wind Chakra at Barricade's neck.

"Oh, shit!" Sam cursed as they took off running away from the Decepticon. "Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit!" The two of them cried out when Barricade hit them and sent them into another car. "It's a bad dream."

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" the Decepticon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?"

"Yeah," Sam answered nervously.

"Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three?"

"Huh-"

"Where are the glasses?" Barricade asked him.

With a growl, Hoshibi charged up another kunai with Chakra before she throw it at the 'Can before grabbing Sam and the two run over the roof of the car and jumped onto the ground with the young Witwcky screaming. As they ran towards the entrance/exist of the lot when they noticed Mikaela heading their way making the young Uzumaki to groan.

"Get back!" Sam yelled at her as she turned into the lot. "Stop! Whoah!"

The red head came to a stop when Sam tackled the dark haired girl off of her motorbike.

"Oh-God!" Mikaela groaned as she took off her helmet and tossed it aside. "What is your problem, Sam?"

"Okay, there's a monster right there!" Sam answered her. "It just attacked me and Hoshibi! Here he comes!" They all looked over to see Barricade running towards them while growling. "All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!"

"Sam, what is that thing?"

Just then to their shock and the young Uzumaki's secret happiness two cars spun onto the scene with the Camaro knocking Barricade off his feet before pulling to a stop next to the others while the Jaguar started to transform.

"You have to get in the car," Sam ordered her. "Get in."

"I don't want-I don't want to," Mikaela told him scared.

"Get in the car," Sam told her. "Trust me. Trust me!"

"Sam."

"Get in!" Sam ordered as she jumped in. "Hoshibi!"

"HOTSHOT!" the red head called in concern while it sounded like a series of clicks, chirps, whirs, and beeps to Sam and Mikaela.

"Go with Bumblebee, Starfire!" he called out to her in the same way as he fought with Barricade.

The young Uzumaki looked at Hotshot once last time before jumping into the back set of Bumblebee followed Sam.

"Go, go, go, go, go," Sam ordered once all three of them were in.

...My Line...

The Uzumaki didn't know if she yell at the Scout or laugh when he started to play Pretty Handsome Awkward in the car chase where Barricade chased after Bumblebee while Hotshot chased him.

"Go, go, go, go!"

"Oh, God!" Mikaela yelled. "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"No, we're not," Sam told her. "No, we're not gonna die."

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

"Fuck it-" Mikaela cursed.

Hoshibi cursed out Bumblebee in Cybertronian when he drove towards a glass window of a building.

"Oh my God!" Sam yelled when he noticed as well. "No! We're gonna die!" The young Uzumaki was still cursing out the Scout, but she added in death threats as well when he drove right through the glass. "Oh my God!"

"Oh, oh my God!" Mikaela panicked as all three cars did a U-turn though Barricade didn't do it right.

This allowed Hotshot and Bumblebee to get more of a head start.

...My Line...

Bumblebee backed up into a darken corner of a Power Station with Hotshot next to him before both of them turned off their lights and engines.

"We're locked in," Sam noted when the Scout locked the doors to keep them in. "Unh! The car won't start."

"No slag, Captain Obvious," Hoshibi growled in Cybertronian.

"At least we ditched the monster, right?" asked Sam just as Barricade could be see driving past their hiding place. "Okay." All three looked the keys that turned as the Decepticon started to back up. "Time to start..." With a roar both Bumblebee and Hotshot shot off from their hiding place, pasted the 'Con, over a bridge, and then Bumblebee spun around opened his doors and sent Sam, Mikaela, and Hoshibi falling out before he and the Jaguar transformed taking fighting stances. "Oof!"

"DIE!" Barricade roared while transforming in mid-air and tackling both Brothers before he unleashed a mini-con.

Hoshibi stayed where she was as she watched the fight looking for an opening as her ears started to look elf ears as her canine teeth sharpen and lengthen a bit and her pupils start to appear canine-like while a metallic blue eye shadow outlined her eyes making them pop. Though upon her cheek right under her eyes was two metallic blue strips and a few strips of the same color appeared upon her hands to her shoulders while her nails took the form of a claws. And the only good thing that she could see about the charges was that her own version of Sage Mode didn't charge her eyes, but kept their natural color.

The first thing that Hotshot noted as a spark of fire out of the corner of his optics making him to look over to see his young femme charge standing where she stood up at with a swirling ball of fire in her eyes, but he also noticed the changes that she under went and quickly got both himself and Bumblebee out of the way as Hoshibi shot forward towards Barricade, jump up high in the air, and came with the ball of fire aimed at the 'Con.

"Sage Art: Fire Style: Rasengan!" she yelled as she slammed the flaming ball into the Decepticon making him scream out in pain.

She then used his shoulder as a springboard to get out of the way when the two Autobots attacked him next though Bumblebee made a note to inform his Leader and the CMO about what the young human femme could do. Once Barricade was down, the two 'Bots turned around and walked towards the three teens as Sam and Mikaela joined Hoshibi, who had allowed the Chakra of her Sage Mode to return to back into the Earth.

"What are they?"

"Their robots," Sam answered.

"Nah, really?" the Uzumaki asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

Sam glared at her while Mikaela giggled and Hotshot smirked.

"But, like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced...robots," Sam stated as he moved towards them. "Their probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, their definitely Japanese."

"No their not," sighed the red head only to be ignored.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think they wants to hurt us," informed Sam. "They would have done that already."

"Really?" asked Mikaela. "Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

The sky blue Mech and the red haired kunoichi looked at each other with amusement.

"I think they wants something from me."

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

"Oh, hunny you don't know the half of it," Hoshibi stated with smile.

"Can you talk?" asked Sam after shooting a glare at the Uzumaki.

" _XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting_ _System_ ," asked Bumblebee.

"So you...you talk through the radio?" asked the red head for the other two.

"Thank you, you're beautiful," Bumblebee's radio answered as he pointed at her. "You're wonderful, you're wonderful."

"Why thank you," she thanked him with a smile. "Your not to bad yourself, Bee."

The Scout looked at his feet shyly while Hotshot was smirking at him as he remembered early that same day when Bumblebee had come to the garage after sending the single for the others and started to a lot of questions about his red haired charge.

"Hoshibi," groaned Same.

"What?"

"Stop flirting with the robot," Sam ordered.

"It's not my fault that he such a cutie," she shot back at him making Bumblebee blush even more this time making Hotshot to cackle. "Be sides, he's personality ten times better then the normal human males."

"So, what was that last night?" Sam asked as he completely ignored the weird factor of his friend flirting with a robot. "What was that?"

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain-Throughout the inanimate vastness of space-Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven-hallelujah_!" Bumblebee answered him.

"Visitors from heaven?" asked Mikaela quietly. "What, what are you two, like, an alien or something?"

"You got it girlly," Hotshot answered as Bumblebee nodded while pointing at her before the two of them returned to the Alt-mode.

" _Any more questions you want to ask_?"

"They wants us to get in the car," breathed Sam

"And go where?"

Hoshibi didn't have to be told so she got into Hotshot while Sam looked at Mikaela.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" he asked Mikaela.

...My Line...

Hotshot took to scolding Hoshibi in showing what she could do to the two humans that didn't know and Bumblebee as well as running off without him. Of course, the Jaguar disguised Autobot knew that he was being a hypocrite as he had run off without his guardian before as well, but now that he has a charge, it meant that he had to be more careful and reasonable when it came to her. It was while he was scolding her that he almost didn't notice Bumblebee take off leaving the two humans on the side of the road and he drove up to them.

"What did you two do or say to him?" Hotshot asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything, but Mikaela insulted his looks and he kicked us out before taking off," answered Sam quickly.

Hoshibi looked at them in surprise before she looked behind her guardian to see a new slick Camaro pull up to them.

"Huh?" she breathed in surprise. "Guys!"

"What-?" Sam asked while Mikaela gasped before they got back into Bumblebee's Alt-mode.

The two Autobots then returned to the road.

...My Line...

Hoshibi stepped out of Hotshot once he pulled to a stop in an alleyway before moving over to Sam and Mikaela, who had both gotten out of Bumblebee. To her surprise a GMC Topkick, a Porsche Pontiac, a Search and Rescue Hummer, and a Peterbuilt Semi-Truck drove up and then coming to a stop in front of them before the Semi started to transform followed by the others. Hell, even Hotshot transformed along with them to her shock.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" the Semi-Transformer asked in a really deep voice.

The red head stared at him in surprise as she could have sworn that she had heard his voice a couple of times in a really old memory that for the life of her she couldn't remember. Hell, she felt some kind of connection to him, but she didn't know why, however, she know that it was a didn't connection then the one she felt for Bumblebee and even the connection that she has with Hotshot was different.

"They know your name," whispered Mikaela.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime," the 35 feet Autobot told them. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But, you can call us Autobots for short," the Search and Rescue Hummer told them though his optics where one the red head.

"Autobots."

"What's crackin', little bitches?" asked the Porsche Pontiac.

"My first lieutenant."

"Hyah!"

Hoshibi let out a giggle when the Lieutenant preformed some break dancing moves.

"Designation Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz told them as he flipped back to set on a car.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

"The internet," Hotshot and Hoshibi answered at the same time.

This got looks from the other Autobots as well as cackles though Optimus gave a small smile.

"That's is correct," he agreed with them as he looked back at Sam "We did learn Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He then pointed at an Autobot behind them. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

They all turned around when they heard the sounds of an clicking sound to see two cannons pointed at them which made Hotshot growl making Optimus to single to stay back. The only noticed that Hoshibi had summoned a katana with a metallic fiery orange color blade with a fire red cloth wrapped around the handle leaving a diamond like patterns along the hilt while the tsuba was in the design of a tidal wave and she had it glowing a metallic fiery orange and blue mixed color.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked.

"Oh, I know I am," Hoshibi answered as she jumped up onto one of the cannons with her blade posed to strike down. "But, I believe the question is are you?"

The Weapons Specialist looked at her in surprise while the Search and Rescue Hummer smirked in amusement though he could tell that Optimus was a bit worried.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus ordered.

"Starfire," Hotshot spoke up making her to look at him.

With a sigh, the red head sealed away her blade before back flipping off of Ironhide's cannon to rejoin Sam and Mikaela on the ground where they looked at her in surprise.

"Just kidding," Ironhide informed him. "I just wanted to show him my cannons." He then looked at the red head, who was smirking up at him. "I like you, femme."

"I think we're going to get along just fine Ironhide," the Uzumaki stated.

"Heh," Sam laughed nervously.

"Oh boy," groaned the blue Autobot.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," the Prime went on.

"Mmm," he sniffed the air making Hoshibi to look at Hotshot with a raised eyebrow. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the dark haired female."

At that both Hotshot and the young Uzumaki busted up laughing as Sam and Mikaela looked embarrassed.

"Oh, Ratchet that was a good," laughed Hotshot.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Hoshibi. "That was amazing."

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus went on to get off the embarrassing subject.

"Bumblebee, right?"

" _Check out the rep, yep, second to none_ -" Bumblebee's radio played as he punched the air while bouncing.

"So you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded his head once before a red laser like beam hit his neck making the three teens to look over at Ratchet.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle."

"Awe, poor Bee," cooed Hoshibi as she looked back at him.

"I'm still working on them."

"And this is our fast Autobot around, Hotshot," Prime finished the introductions as he stood up to his full height.

"I am also the guardian of Starfire," the hot head stated smugly.

The red head just rolled her eyes fondly while Optimus looked at him with a bit of relief and recognition on his faceplates.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"We are here looking for the Allspark," he answered. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Megawhat?"

"Megatron?" the young Uzumaki asked confused. "Who is he?"

Optimus placed two of his fingers to his temple and then from his optic came...a blue laser?

"Our planet was once a powerful empire," he answered as he showed them. "Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars." The red head glared at the hologram of the Decepticon. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Oh-My grandfather," breathed Sam.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," the Prime told them. "The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay."

"eBay?" asked Hoshibi as her temper flared along with her hair doing the nine way split that had Hotshot hiding behind Ironhide while Optimus and Ratchet had looks of horror upon their faces. "eBay, Samuel?" Sam swallowed as he heard the growl in her words. "WHAT IN THE PIT WHERE YOU THINKING?" She was giving him a blue death glare. "You know what?" She held up her hand. "I don't want to know because I already the answer." She glared at him again as she cracked her knuckles. "You weren't thinking that's what." Optimus stepped forward and picked the red head up before she jumped on Sam and beat him black and blue. "Hey!"

She gave him a pout with her arms crossed, but she didn't look angry anymore, however, the Prime did notice something flash across her face and he wondered if she could feel the Parental bond between them before he looked back at the two humans.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet informed them.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus finished. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Well, we're screwed seven ways to Sunday," sighed Hoshibi.

Hotshot nodded his helm in agreement with her.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" asked Mikaela.

"He better or I'll kill him myself," the red head growled.


	4. 4: S-7! Wait! What's S-7!

__**4: S-7! Wait?! What's S-7?!**__

 ** _M_** ** _inata Namikaze: The disclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** _**I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie**_ ** _. I do, however own, the Kunoichi Hoshibi of the Elemental Lands_** ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Hoshibi Uzumaki (Starfire Pax) is the only daughter of an Uzumaki kunoichi and the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. The young Uzumaki (Pax) has lived a normal life of a 17-year-old girl in High School...well...not so normal as she was no normal 17-year-old girl, but a half human and half Cybertronian trained ninja assassin for hire. And she now has to worry about saving the world from the Decepticons and falling in love with her best human male friend's very much alive Camaro. And what of the secrets surrounding her birth? Well, they come to light or well, they remain in the dark for a bit longer? Bumblebee/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Hoshibi sat in the driver set of the Jaguar Alt-mode of Hotshot as he followed Bumblebee towards the Witwickies house with the rest of the Autobot team following them and it didn't take long before they were pulling up into an alleyway between her house and the Witwicky home.

"I need you two to stay here, alright?" Sam told the two girls once they got out of the two cars. "You two got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them," Sam went on. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, alright?" asked Sam before he ran into his yard.

"He does know that having them to stay is going to be impossible, right?" the red head asked as she looked over at Mikaela. "After all they are so much taller then us."

Mikaela cackled nervously knowing that her Uzumaki friend had a point before the blue eyed girl lifted herself onto the gates and into one of the trees to get a better look.

"Thanks for staying on my path," they heard Ron say sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," they heard Sam's panicked voice while Hoshibi saw Sam slam the back door shut when Ron tried to open it. "No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car-" Ron started to say

"Yeah."

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores," breathed Sam.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Life is great, huh?"

"Life..." Sam turned around when he heard one of the Autobots transform and stand up to see it was Optimus. "Life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

Hoshibi was the next one to turn around to see him.

"What in the Pit?" she asked quietly in shock. "Yo, Optimus." The Prime looked at her as she placed her hands onto her hips looking a bit like her Mother. "I get that you need the glasses, but please be patient and give Sam some time to get them." She then noticed that the rest of the Autobot team followed their leader and transformed as well. "Hey, here's an idea." They all looked at her. "Use your holoforms like Hotshot!" She pointed at the sky blue haired 20-year-old male. "After all you guys are suppose to Robots in Disguise."

She, of course, ended up with throwing her hands into the air when all of them just ignored her suggestion and started to move into the backyard.

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No, don't," Sam spoke up. "I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it. Come-"

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..."

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it," Sam told him. "I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna." Sam looked back to see Optimus move into the yard. "I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now."

"Tonight, right now?" asked Ron

"Right now," Sam answered with nodded.

" _Shh, shh, shh_."

"The-" Sam looked back at the noise to see Bumblebee looking around the corner. "Uh-I love you. God, I love you just so much right now.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you," Ron informed him as Bumblebee listened. "You're three minutes late."

"Right?" Sam asked. "Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

Bumblebee looked at others and shushed them while Ron moved to head back inside.

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you!" Sam called after him. "Sleep good, handsome man!" As he turned around to face the Autobots as they all walked further into the yard, Hoshibi jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet before looking at them annoyed as Hotshot in his holoform joined her. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" The young Uzumaki let out a sigh while placing her hands onto her hips again as Optimus walked around the yard. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the-please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no!" Then to her shock and Sam's horror the Prime stepped on and crunched the fountain. "Oh, no!"

"Oh-oops. Sorry. My bad."

"Oh, I-you couldn't-You couldn't wait for five-you couldn't wait for five minutes?" Sam asked. "I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" He then rushed over to where Hoshibi was standing with Hotshot and Mikaela soon joined. "I told you two to watch them. I told you two."

"Okay, you know what?" Mikaela told him. "They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"I did try to stop them, but their more impatient then I am and that's saying something," the Uzumaki stated with annoyances.

Just then a high pitch barking sounded with in the air making them all to look over to see Mojo run over to Ironhide.

"Oh, this is bad," Sam breathed before he saw Mojo. "No!" The dog just bark at Ironhide before he lifted his leg and peed on the Weapon Specialist. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

"Nnh, wet," groaned Ironhide as kicked the dog and shook his ped.

Sam ran over and caught Mojo before he hit the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sam freaked. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." Ironhide just powered up his cannons and aimed them at the dog. "He's a pet. Okay? That's all."

"Hhh."

"If you could just put the guns away..." Sam swallowed. "Put the-put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation," growled Ironhide.

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" called out both Hoshibi and Hotshot making Sam to glare at them.

"Hotshot, Hoshibi," Optimus stressed as he looked at them in disapproval.

"We meant the annoying yapper mutt, Prime," Hotshot told him.

"Not Sam," the red head finished.

She then let out a gasp when the Prime picked her up and placed her on his left shoulder making her blinking in surprise and in confusion as she used Chakra to stick to him.

"No, no, no, no," Sam answered while still giving the two friends a glare. "He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua." Mikaela soon joined him as they looked at Ironhide. "This is my-this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"I sure as Pit don't!" called the blue eyed girl. "Give me a wolf anyday."

Hotshot nodded in agreement with her.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo."

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen," Hotshot told him which only earned him a glare.

"Alright. Whoa-ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry," sighed Optimus as Sam ran into the house. "Autobots, recon."

...My Line...

"Where are they?" Sam asked himself as he looked around for the glasses. "No, no, no, no, no. Come on, come on." He then looked over to see Hoshibi jumping into his room while Optimus held up Mikaela in his hand. "What? What is this?"

"Time is short," the Prime told him.

"They really want those glasses," stated Mikaela as Sam helped inside.

"Come on," he sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"Okay."

"Please hurry."

Hoshibi quickly rushed out of Sam's room to the room that the room that the Witwicky parents gave her for when she stayed over at their place.

...My Line...

After she torn up the room looking for the glasses, the young Uzumaki rushed back out and over to Sam's room while tying her hair into a high ponytail using a purple ribbon and then added the hair clip she had used before as a decoration for it.

...My Line...

Quickly running in and closing the door behind her, the red head looked over at Sam.

"Sam," she spoke making the boy to look at her. "I looked in my room here and I didn't find them."

"Alright then," he breathed. "Um...why don't you look over in this side of the room." He took her to the right side before doing to the window when he heard something. "Okay. What now? No. No. No. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

"Sam?" Mikaela called out quietly as he still looked around. "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

"I can't deal with this," Sam breathed as he rushed to the window and looked out. "I can't-what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..."

The young Uzumaki let out a sigh as she joined them.

"Oops!"

"Okay, listen," Sam panicked. "You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

"Calm down, calm down."

"You got to do something here," stated Sam. "You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back," the Prime ordered.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

"Move!" Ratchet said as he pushed Ironhide.

"Get away!" Ironhide growled back him.

The young Uzumaki watched the Autobots in amusement.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Optimus. "Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

The red head let out a giggle before she turned around to head back in to help with the looking.

"Ow!" cried Ratchet as he walked right into a power pole making her to turn around and rush to the window to look out at him just as he hit the ground making it shake. "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide said sarcastically making Hoshibi to giggle.

She then let out a groan when the lights went out only to yelp in shock as a bright light shone into the room.

"Ratchet, point the light," ordered the Prime.

"Come on, hurry," groaned Ironhide.

"Listen, we got a major issue in here," Sam stated as he came to the window and looked. "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there?" they heard Ron call out. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"Damn it all to the Pit," Hoshibi groaned before she rushed to hide behind Sam bed with Mikaela joined her.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

"What's up?" Sam asked as he opened the door. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" Judy started to say only for Ron to push past Sam and into the room.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought," he stated as he looked around. "What was that light?"

"No, what light?" Sam asked as he turned and followed his Father. "What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!"

"The light!" Ron told him.

"You got two lights in your hand!" Sam said in frustration. "That's what it is."

The red haired Uzumaki rolled her eyes at Sam's panicky tone of voice.

"There was light under the door," Ron told him.

"No, maybe it bounced-" Sam started to say before he trailed off. "Look, you can't-you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We did-We knocked for five minutes," Ron stated in disbelief.

'No you didn't,' thought Hoshibi with another eye roll.

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked!" yelled Judy.

"You didn't knock," Sam stated and the red head found herself agreeing with him. "You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here," Sam told them. "You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" sighed the female Witwicky. "You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

Both Mikaela and Hoshibi looked at each other before they looked away trying not to laugh as they heard Jazz asking Ratchet what masturbating was.

"Judy."

"Was I mastur-No, Mom!" yelled Sam in shock as he glanced over to the girls.

"Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!"

The two girls shared another look of amusement at they were hearing though Hoshibi felt sorry for Sam as she had been down that road before as Jiraiya had dropped her off with Senju Tsunade when she hit putridity a bit early. Dear Primus was that embarrassing to listen cause she did not just explain how a woman's body worked, but also a male's body and the sexual interaction between the either a woman and woman, a man and a man, or a man and woman to the point that even Kato Shizune had felt for at the time a young 10-year-old Hoshibi. Though her Sensei, Jiraiya would always be way worse and more embarrassing then Senju Tsunade.

"That's not something for you to bring up," Ron told his wife. "That's a father-and-son thing, okay?

"I mean-"

"Father-son thing," Sam agreed with his Father as he pointed back and forth.

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable," Judy went on as if he didn't say anything. "You can call it...Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?" asked the young Witwicky.

The young Uzumaki clapped a hand over her mouth as she turned not to laugh at what she was hearing.

"My special alone time..."

"Stop."

"Mom. You-"

"Judy, stop."

"With myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and-" Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry," the auburn haired woman apologized. "It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

The blue eyed girl snorted quietly at that while Mikaela got an amused look.

"No, no, Dad," Sam started again when his Father headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, well, we saw a light."

"Oh, parents."

The two girls glanced at each other when they heard Optimus speak to his team.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it," Ron went on as he turned around to face Sam and missing the Prime.

The Prime quickly moved out of sight though by doing so he shook the house making it seem like an earthquake.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!"

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

The two girls held their breaths as they listened to what was going on in the room and outside in the backyard.

"Quick, hide!" the Prime ordered.

"Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

Just then the lights came back on again much to everyone in the room relief.

"Hey, the lights are back on," Judy said happily.

"Hide?" Jazz was heard asking. "What? Where? Oh."

"Come on, get out of that tub," Judy told him as she walked into the bathroom.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" her husband asked.

"What about-" Jazz was still heard speaking before Hoshibi noticed him to look inside and then ducking out of side. "Oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh."

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam," complained Judy.

A deadpan look appeared on the young Uzumaki's face at that as she figured that by now that Judy would realize that Sam was a boy and that they were naturally pigs.

"Oh. Oh, no!" Ron sighed as he looked out of the bathroom window. "Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding," Judy asked as she joined.

Hoshibi used that moment to flash over to the bedroom window and jump out without the Witwicky parents noticing. Jazz, who was hiding under the porch under said window, looked at her surprised that she didn't break anything when she landed and that she actually jumped out of a window.

"The parents are very irritating," growled Ironhide as the two adult Witwickies went back into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," agreed Ratchet.

"Can I take them out?" the Weapon Specialist asked as he powered up his cannons.

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans," scolded Optimus as he looked the black Autobot. "What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying, we could," Ironhide sighed as his cannons power down. "It's an option."

The blue eyed Kuniochi looked at him with a glare and let out a growl.

"You try it and you'll be a pile of scrap metal," Hoshibi told him darkly.

The Autobots all looked at her surprised at the tone before confusion came over their faceplates when her head snapped towards the side of the house that lead to the road. Hoshibi body flickered onto the top of the house to look to see black vans coming towards the house making her to narrow her eyes as she could feel the malice coming from them before she then looked at the Autobots all of whom were looking at her.

"We need to go," she told them. "Sam is about to get unwanted companion and their not friendly."

Ironhide looked the way she did see that was she was right before he looked his leader.

"She's right Prime," he second.

Optimus nodded his helm before he picked up the red head Kuniochi and held her close to his spark as he looked at his team.

"Autobots Transform and Roll Out," he ordered.

The whole team did as he told them while Hotshot made his holoform vanish though Optimus moved to where they had parked before he transformed around Hoshibi and the Autobots took off.

...My Line...

Once they were far enough away from the Witwicky home, they listened in to what was being said as the a pair of blue eyes flashed to the red of the Sharingan in anger as the owner jumped out of the Semi truck and took up a post in a tree.

" _Ronald Wickety_?"

" _It's Witwicky_ ," Ron was heard correcting. "Who are you?"

" _We're the government. Sector Seven_."

Hoshibi narrowed her eyes in thought before she reached into her hip pouch and pulled out a scroll that she opened before in a small puff of smoke a metallic blue laptop with a burnt orange spiral outlined in white on top appeared in her lap from the scroll. Optimus and the others watched as she opened up and powered up the laptop then to their shock, but Hotshot's amusement she started to type away while mumbling under her breath in Japanese and the only thing they could catch was Sector 7 and Protect the Elemental Nations.

" _Never heard of it_ ," Ron's voice had them turning back in.

" _Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not_?"

" _It's Witwicky_ ," Ron once again corrected.

" _May I enter the premises, sir_?"

" _Ron, there's guys all over the front yard_ ," this time it was Judy that they heard.

"SON OF A FRAGGING GLITCH!" Hoshibi's yell made them all jump in surprise.

Hotshot activated his holoform along with Optimus and the two of them waited until she jumped from the tree to join them. Hoshibi did wonder where she had seen the Prime's holoform from, but just shrug it off and figured that she'll find out some other time.

"What's wrong Starfire?" the speedster asked her.

Said girl's blue eyes looked up at them before she turned the laptop around to where they could see the screen.

"Sector 7 is a group of suppose Government Officers that deals with anything Cybertronian and Ninja related things," she answered. "The mere fact that they know about not only of the Elemental Nation, but of you guys as well is cause for worry."

Both the Prime and Hotshot shared a look while the others all raved their engine in worry as they paid more attention to the conversion going in the Witwicky home.

" _What the heck is going on here_?"

" _Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter_."

"National Security?" Hoshibi asked at the same time as Ron.

"My aft," growled Hotshot.

" _That's right. National Security_."

"Bullshit," the red head mumbled. "Damn glitch."

"Language Hoshibi," Optimus scolded.

The red head gave him a sheepish smile that had Hotshot cackling quietly.

" _My God, Ron, they're everywhere! There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this_!"

" _Could you stay off the grass_?" asked Ron.

"That man and his grass," cackled the red head as she shook her head.

" _They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush_!"

" _Drop the bat, ma'am_."

" _Hey, hey, hey, that's my_ -"

" _I'm carrying a loaded weapon_."

"He didn't just threaten her," the young Uzumaki growled under her breath.

" _But, you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them_!" growled Judy in anger.

" _Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever_?"

" _No_!" yelled Judy

" _What is this_?" they heard Sam join into the conversion.

The red head narrowed her eyes even more before she resealed her laptop away and replaced the scroll into her pouch while no longer listening to what was going inside of the house as she unsealed her blade from her wrist. The Uzumaki sat on the ground and started to sharpen the blade that she had named Maiha Hi no Uzu or in English Dance of the Wave Fire Vortex with a grinding stone as she started to think of ways to keep this Sector 7 from putting their noises where it doesn't belong like anything Ninja related.

"We need to leave, Starfire," Hotshot's voice reached her.

The red haired Uzumaki looked up at him before she nodded her head and resealed her blade into her wrist then climbed into the Prime's Alt-mode as the speedster's and the Prime's holoform fizzled out. The Autobots then all started up before taking off after the vans.

...My Line...

"Youngling I'm going to need you to jump out," the Prime told her as they passed the vans.

"Right," the red head nodded her head before she unbuckled her seatbelt.

She then opened the Prime's Alt-mode's door before she jumped out even though he was speeding and landed on the balls of her feet while using chakra to soften the impact. The red head watched as the Prime jumped down from the bridge that they were passing over to land in front of the cars before flashing nearby as the first van hit his foot. A smirk came to her face when Optimus picked up the van and tore off the roof to reveal the two agents, Sam, and Mikaela before she moved to join the Prime.

"You a-holes are in trouble now," said Sam as he stood up in the car. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend...Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move," the Prime growled as other agents came up and pointed their guns at them. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Hoshibi shot through a left side of agents and took their guns as the rest of the Autobots jumped down to join them.

"Freeze!" ordered Ironhide as he pointed his guns.

"Whoa! Whoa!"

"Give me those," Jazz also ordered as he held out his hand that became a magnet and Hoshibi allowed him to take the guns that she took before he then crushed them.

"Whoa! Whoa!"

Hotshot looked at his charge with amusement before he turned to the humans that took her two friends.

"Hi, there."

"You don't seem afraid," Optimus stated as he knelt down to look at the head Agent. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S7...protocols...okay?" the agent asked. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car," the Prime growled.

"All right. All right. Me? You want me to-"

"NOW!" Optimus yelled at him making Hoshibi to look at him in surprise.

"All right, all right," the head agent said as he and the three humans got out of the car. "Get out. Hey. All right, I'm...yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really...killing us."

"Oh, shut up already," the red head ordered him as she glared from her spot next to Optimus pads.

"Hey, hey. how you doing?" he asked ignoring the Uzumaki. "How's it going, huh? This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

"I told you to shut up," Hoshibi stated with annoyances.

"Big guys," the agent just went on as he looked up at the Autobots. "Big guys with big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked as he walked up to the agent. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" asked Mikaela.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked again.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

"No?" asked both Sam and Hoshibi as the boy moved forward and stated to go through the agent's pockets.

"-it," the agent finished before getting mad. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" asked Sam as he looked at it with both girls.

All the red head did was raised an eyebrow when she saw that the agent's surname is Simmons.

"Yeah," Simmons mumbled as he went back to look at the Autobots again. "Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?" asked Hoshibi.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Simmons with a smirk as he looked at her.

Bumblebee let out what sounded like squealing before both Hotshot and Hoshibi double over in laughter when the young Scout started to pee on the agent.

"Ey!" shouted Simmons. "Hey!"

"YOUR ARE AMAZING BUMBLEBEE!" the young Uzumaki called out as she laughed.

"GO BUMBLEBEE!" Hotshot yelled as he too laughed.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered though the red head could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?"

Once she calmed down, Hoshibi walked over to Sam with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can always torture the information we need out of him," she stated as she looked Sam. "It'll be no trouble at all."

The Autobots and the rest of the humans looked at her in shock at how calm she was talking about torturing though if Hotshot was honest with himself then he saw that question coming from a mile away. The red head let out a gasp when she picked up all of a sudden before she was looking into the optics of Optimus that for some reason where the same bright glowing blue color of her own eyes.

"Hoshibi, the rule about us not harming humans goes to you as well," he scolded her making her actually feel upset that she thought about torturing the agent even if he was annoying. "Understand?"

"Yes, Optimus," she answered with a bit of a pout. 'There's going my Ninja life.'

Mikaela decided to leave the Prime to handle her red haired friend and her calm nature about torturing another human being before she walked over to Simmons.

"All right, tough guy, take it off," she ordered as Optimus put Hoshibi onto his right shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," the dark haired girl answered.

"For what?"

"I thought monkeys didn't wear clothes," Hoshibi called out making Hotshot and Ironhide to snort.

"For threatening my dad," Mikaela answered though she did smirk at what the red head said.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life," Simmons told her as he took off his clothes leaving only his underclothes on. "You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice Simmons!" the red head called out sarcastically.

"Now back behind the pole," Mikaela ordered with amusement in her voice.

Once Simmons was cuffed to the pole along with the other agents, the two teens walked away from him and towards Optimus.

"Optimus!" Ironhide suddenly shouted. "Incoming!"

The young Uzumaki jumped from the Prime's shoulder as Ironhide summersaulted and punched the ground with his cannon sending a blast that blew out the tires the vans that were coming at them. To help Ironhide even more, the red head raised her leg over her head while still in the air before bring it down hard on the ground when she reached it making cricks to appear that started to upturn making big ditches that kept anymore from closer to them. Everyone, but Hotshot and Optimus started in shock at the damage that she did to the ground with just a kick.

"Roll out," Optimus ordered as Hoshibi ran over to Bumblebee, who was closer.

Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal as he transformed down before opening his driver side door allowing her to jump in, closing it, and took off while Sam and Mikaela climbed into Optimus hand. The Autobot Scout speed down the road as he headed for Optimus' portion while Hoshibi sealed away her hip pouch and thigh kunai pouch into her opi cause she had a bad feeling that she always trusted her gut feeling. Looking up, the red head let out a gasp whens she noticed that Sam and Mikaela had started to fall towards the ground.

"Bee, hurry!" she cried out as the Scout pureed on the speed and once he was close enough, Bumblebee quickly transformed and caught the two brown haired humans while the young Uzumaki looked at them over his shoulder from her place on his back. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Mikaela nodded as Hoshibi jumped down to join them on the ground before they looked up at the sky to see a helicopter.

"No," the young Uzumaki breathed. "Bumblebee, get out of here."

"Stop!" Sam yelled out as they shot hooks at the young Scout that sent him to the ground. "Stop! Wait! No!"

Bumblebee let out a squeal as he looked at the three humans while the girls let out a gasp.

"Noooo!" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee let out electronic screaming, shouting, and crying making Hoshibi realize that he was still young in human years and was no doubt the same age as her and her two friends.

"No!" Sam yelled as they ended up surrounded by more black vans that agents with guns started to get of. "Stop! Stop!"

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"

"What?" asked Sam as he looked at them to see them putting guns at them. "Okay."

Sam and Mikaela got down on the ground while the young Uzumaki remained standing with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"GET DOWN!" an agent yelled at her only for a fist to meet his face.

...My Line...

Optimus watched as this was going on and he was surprised when he saw Hoshibi glaring at the agents with a red eyed glare, but what really throw him off was the three tomes that he could see surrounding her pupils in both eyes.

...My Line...

 _"You've never told me about your family, Nikko," the Prime said as he sat next to her on the Hokage mountain over looking Konoha._

 _Light violet orbs looked into his blue eyes and he saw the pain that was in them._

 _"My twin Sister, Kushina is all I have left of a family," she told him. "My parents, Clan, and Home land was destroyed before the start of the Third Ninja war."_

 _Optimus pulled the red head close to him while placing a kiss upon her head._

 _"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have asked about them."_

 _A smile came to Nikko's face as she looked at him._

 _"It's fine," she informed. "And you have nothing to apologize for Optimus." She looked back at the village below. "The one's that should be apologizing is Cloud, Mist, and Stone. They took innocent lives that day, children that would never be able to grow up and have a life, parents that will never seen their children again, innocent civilians, who have nothing to do with being a Ninja, and the elderly." She glared at nothing as she thought about three village that destroyed her place of birth. "My parents were Uzumaki Mizuko, Head of the Uzumaki Clan and Uchiha Madara, former Head of the Uchiha Clan. Both were in their 60s when my Sister and I were born. So it was late into our parents lives."_

 _"Your parents loved you two," the Prime stated._

 _"Yes," Nikko agreed. "They did." She looked up at him. "Otou-sama (More formal way to say Father) taught Kushina and I about the Uchiha Clan and the Sharingan." She let out a cackle. "Though I got those lesson more then Kushina did seeing as I took more after my Otou-sama more then Kushina did in terms of Chakra."_

 _"The Sharingan what is that?" he asked in confusion._

 _"It's an eye jutsu that can only be pass down from parent to child within the_ _Uchiha Clan," she answered before she allowed her eyes to bleed a crimson red with three tomes surround her pupils. "This is the Sharingan. It's also known as the Mirror Eye as it allows the user to copy Nin, Gen, Ken, and Taijutsu of their opponent, but because of it's next form it was also given the nickname of Murdering Eye as with the Mangekyou and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans." Her eyes then returned to their normal color as the two of them stare at each other. "However, you need to be aware that those of the Uchiha Clan is prone to hatred and it this reason that the Second Hokage couldn't trust the Clan as a whole. 'Cause no other human loves more deeply then an Uchiha and an Uchiha, who knows great love well also know great hatred. Those with the Sharingan are even more venerable to what the Second had dubbed as the Uchiha Curse of Hatred."_

 _Optimus just pulled her closer to him as he filed away everything that he was told about this Sharingan blood line._

...My Line...

The Prime was now worried seeing his Sparkling with the Sharingan and he feared for her mind though both Nikko and him had hoped that the energon that flows through her veins would keep her from ever getting the bloodline of the Uchiha, but it would seem that that hope was for nothing.

...My Line...

"Hah-Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled.

Hoshibi just getting angrier as Bumblebee let out more pained electronic squeals.

"Freeze it!"

The young Scout's pained electronic squealing just seems to add more to the fuel of an already planted seed of hatred in the young Uzumaki's heart. Sam and Mikaela: let out grunts as they were forced to stand by the agents though most of them were focused on the red head, who zipping through them and knocking them out or putting a kunai through some of their heads.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam yelled as he managed to break away from the agent that held him and ran to Bumblebee to try and help him only to be tackled then cuffed.

The young Witwicky looked over when a slight cry of pain reached his ears to see that the agents had tasered Hoshibi, but what he didn't know was that she had channeled Wind Chakra through her body to lower the pain of the electricity a bit, however, it was enough to allow them to tackle and cuffed her. Sam felt like rolling his eyes cause he knew that she could break free of them easily.

"Don't let him move! I got him down here!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" the red head yelled as the Scout continued to let out pained electronic squealing.

Sam, Hoshibi, and Mikaela were pulled away from Bumblebee with tears in their eyes.

"No!" Mikaela yelled as she and Hoshibi were thrown into the van.

"Happy to see me again?" Simmons asked Sam with a smirk only to get glared at. "...Put him in a car with his little criminal friends. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!."

...My Line...

The red haired Uzumaki sat next to Mikaela fuming with her arms and legs crossed as they sat in a helicopter with two others.

"So..." Sam spoke as he looked the other two.

"What did they get you for?" a blonde haired woman asked.

"Uh-I bought a car," Sam answered. "Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Wow," the African-American mouthed in awe.

"Who knew?" asked Sam.

"I did," Hoshibi answered.

Mikaela let out a cackle while Sam rolled his eyes and the other two just smiled at that.


	5. 5: Battle For Mission City! For Earth!

__**5: Battle For Mission City! For Earth!**__

 ** _M_** ** _inata Namikaze: The disclaimer! I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** _**I also don't own Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie**_ ** _. I do, however own, the Kunoichi Hoshibi of the Elemental Lands_** ** _. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _Hoshibi Uzumaki (Starfire Pax) is the only daughter of an Uzumaki kunoichi and the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime. The young Uzumaki (Pax) has lived a normal life of a 17-year-old girl in High School...well...not so normal as she was no normal 17-year-old girl, but a half human and half Cybertronian trained ninja assassin for hire. And she now has to worry about saving the world from the Decepticons and falling in love with her best human male friend's very much alive Camaro. And what of the secrets surrounding her birth? Well, they come to light or well, they remain in the dark for a bit longer? Bumblebee/Original Female Character(s)_**

...My Line...

Hoshibi, Sam, and Mikaela got out of the black vans that pulled up to what the three teens were able to deem as the Hoover Damn where they noticed a group of army men were there as well.

"Team attention!" who Hoshibi thought was the leader of the men called out. "Present arms!"

"At ease," the Secretary of Defense told them. "Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir," the Captain thanked him. "What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now," the Secretary answered. "If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

The Uzumaki stood off to the side as both Sam and Mikaela walked forward towards the edge to look over as Simmons walked up to them wearing clothes along with sunglasses making her anger to sky rocket.

"Hey, kid," Simmons greeted Sam. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?"

"A bad start?" asked the red head. "A BAD START!" By now Sam and Mikaela had moved away as her hair was doing the by now famous nine way split and she leveled her KI at the idiot which had the army men and Secretary of Defense. "You came into Sam's house, put them in handcuffs, and tried to interrogate them. All of this without a warrant and that's not even getting into the sexual harassment of a minor, threatening a minor, and then threatening a minor's Father." The group of soldiers were all looking at Simmons with glares of their own. "So I would call that more then a bad start and go right into a law suit." Simmons ended up backing away from him. "Now, where is Sam's car?"

"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me very carefully," another man in a suite spoke up. "Son, People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay," agreed Sam with a nod of his head. "But, first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

"Along with anything on the Elemental Nations that you have," the red head growled. "Seeing only the world leaders are suppose to be the only ones with that knowledge."

"Come with me," the guy said again. "We'll talk about your car and the Elemental Nations."

"Thank you," thanked Mikaela with a smile.

With one last glare at Simmons, the red head spun on her heels and slack away like a predator while the Secretary of Defense and the soldiers watched her.

"All right, here's the situation," Simmons told them as they headed for inside. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons answered him. "Try and keep up with the acronyms."

"And how are we suppose to know that seeing as this is our first time here?" Hoshibi asked. "Or are you just stupid?"

Simmons looked back at her with a glare that she was all to happy to return with her own that made him to look back in front of him fast in fear of her.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Tom Benecheck informed them as they walked into a hanger.

The young Kunoichi moved back away from the giant robot that was as tall as Optimus Prime and hide behind William Lennox.

"Dear God," the secretary breathed. "What is this?"

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry," answered Benecheck. "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"Oh, so everyone in S-7 is stupid then," snark the red head making Lennox to snort in amusement.

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons stated as if she hadn't said anything.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but-I mean, that's Megatron," stated Sam. "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," stated Benecheck as he looked Sam. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age," Simmons told them. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One." He got up in Sam's face. "That's what we call it."

"Look, who fragging cares what you call him!" yelled the red haired Uzumaki making them all to look at her. "Cause all I fragging care about is that you should have kept him in the North Pole! For the love of Primus, if something happened to the generators then he'll be free to kill people. Slag it all to the Pit! Fragging Bakas!"

Sam and Mikaela let out sighs as they both knew that once she was pissed off enough then she was going to rant and let people know that their idiots.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" asked the Secretary just as pissed off as the young Uzumaki.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," stated Benecheck.

"Well you got one now," growled the Defense Secretary.

"So why Earth?" Lennox finally spoke up.

"It's the Allspark," Hoshibi answered him.

"Allspark?" John Killer asked as he looked at her. "What is that?"

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing," the red head stated.

"Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him," Sam went on for her and got into Simmons face. "Who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" asked Simmons

"Yeah..." Sam answered to only trail off as all three teens looked at him.

"You bakas know where it is, don't you?" growled Hoshibi.

"Follow me?" Benecheck asked them before walking away.

...My Line...

The group all walked into another hanger next to the one with Megatron where a giant Cube was station and this had Hoshibi even more ticked off.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons told them as they all stood in a room with a glass window.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC," Benecheck told them. "The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up," the blonde said. "You-you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question," Benecheck stated as he took them to a different room. "Please step inside." They all walked inside the room as the door closed behind them. "They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow."

"What's that?" Epps asked when he noticed claw marks. "Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man," the blonde's friend told him. "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! Right? That's Wolverine!"

The red head looked at the guy with a raised eyebrow before letting out a sigh while shaking her head.

"That's very funny," Simmons sarcastically said. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone," Gen answered as he tossed the guy his phone.

"Ooh," breathed Simmons. "Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

He then placed the phone into the box while the red head raised an eyebrow as they all placed some kind of protective glasses on.

"Nokia's from Finland," Maggie whispered.

"Yes, but he's, you know...a little strange," Killer told her. "He's a little strange."

"I think he's a baka," stated the young Uzumaki quietly.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation...and funnel it into that box," Simmons explained to them as he pulled lavers while looking at the box.

The red head watched as said radiation hit the phone and it transformed into a small Cybertronian making Glen, Sam, Mikaela and the others to give a short and surprised yelp. Hoshibi ribbed off the protective gear as she moved towards the box and the little Cybertronian remembering what Hotshot had taught her about his race and home world in return to hear about her and the Elemental Nations.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" asked Simmons.

The little Cybertronian moved closer to where the red head was looking at her with blue optics as it chirps, clicks, and whirls in Cybertronian.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie breathed.

The young Uzumaki flashed a glare towards her before turning it onto Simmons with what he said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

The Sparkling placed it's little servo (Hand) onto the glass of the box at the same time as Hoshibi, who gave it a small smile, and only Sam along with Mikaela noticed.

"Wha-" Maggie finally noticed what was going on between the red head and the Sparkling.

Without thinking about it and moving on instinct, Hoshibi had her blade unsealed and held Simmons up against the wall with a Sharingan death glare leveled at him when he had moved to offline the little 'bot.

"You offline that Sparkling and I well remove your head from your shoulders," she growled before she pulled away from him, deactivated her bloodline, resealed her katana, and then moved to open the box while keeping an eye Simmons while reaching her hand inside slowly while giving the Sparkling a smile. " **It's ok, Sweetspark, I'll protect you from mean, evil Simmons**." The Sparkling made a chirping sound before it climbed into her hand and allowing her to pull it out. " **Your Destination shill be Notan which means Darklight in my native language Japanese**."

The rest of the group all looked at her in shock as they had no idea what she was saying as it sounded like a series of sounds inside of words before they all looked up when the lights started to go flicker.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Killer told them.

"Benecheck," called the main man. "What's going on?"

" _Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power_ -," one of the S7 Technician told him.

"What!"

"- _and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it_ ," the S7 Technician finished telling him.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked him.

Both Simmons and Benecheck nodded their heads.

...My Line...

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" Benecheck called out to them as they ran through the dam.

The red haired Uzumaki looked at him as if he was insane and she has no doubt that he is.

"Move it!" Lennox called out to them. "Move it! Let's go!"

"They're popping our generators!"

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Hoshibi thought sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

...My Line...

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table," Simmons told them as they came into an arms room with all kinds of weapons.

A pair of blue eyes fall upon a folding bow with a quiver full of 50 exploding arrows and an existed grin appeared on her face before the red head picked them with glee.

"That's good," Lennox told him before turning to his team. "Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it."

Will looked over at the red head, he now stood next to and noticed that she had the archery equipment with a gleeful look shinning in her eyes and on her face. Lennox almost felt sorry for this Decepticons. Key word almost. Hoshibi had just placed the quiver onto her back with the arrows over her left shoulder while attached the bow to the back of her right hip when the place shook and the lights flashed making them all to pause to look up.

"You got to take me to my car," Sam told Simmons as he walked up to the man. "You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car?" Simmons asked as he went back to reloading his gun. "It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it," growled Sam in anger.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" argued Simmons.

"You don't know-"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know," Simmons interrupted.

"What?" asked Hoshibi. "YOU JUST WANT TO SIT HERE AND WAIT UTIL MEGAGLITCH GETS HIS SERVOS ONTO THE ALLSPARK INSTEAD OF THE AUTOBOTS!?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young woman," Simmons growled at her as he glared.

"Take them to the boy's car," ordered Lennox as he suddenly pushed Simmons up against some of the boxes while holding a gun to his heart.

"Wha-"

It was then that all hell broke lose as the army men followed their captain as they all took out the S7 Agents though the red head stepped in when once of the agents pointed their gun at Lennox's head by pointing one of her 9. mms at him.

"Drop it," she ordered him as Lennox wondered where she keeps all those weapons at.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons ordered him. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox informed him as he glared.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction," stated the idiot.

"S7 don't exist," both Epps and Hoshibi stated at the same time making them smile.

"Right," Lennox agreed. "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five," Simmons told him.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three, mm?" asked Lennox.

Hoshibi smirked as she pulled out her second 9. mm gun and pointed it at Simmons head.

"And I'm not going to count at all," she informed him with a sadistically smile.

All the soldiers and agents looked at her afraid at the same time.

"Simmons," Keller spoke up.

"Yes, sir?" asked Simmons.

"I'll do what he says," Keller answered. "Losing's really not an option for these guys. And that young lady really would love to kill you if given the chance."

Simmons looked back at Lennox before looking at Hoshibi and then to Keller.

"Alright," he agreed. "Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the word onto the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

The red head gave a pleased smile as she put up her guns and then followed them out.

...My Line...

Upon reaching a pair of doors, Hoshibi kicked them opened when she caught the sound of pained pained electronic moaning behinds and what she saw when they were opened made her see red.

"BUMBLEBEE!" she yelled as she shot into the room like bullet looking like a blur only faintly hearing the others telling them to stop.

"No, no!" Sam yelled. "Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" ordered Benecheck.

"You got to let him go!" Sam told them. "Let him go!"

"STOP IT AND LEFT HIM GO NOW OR I SWEAR TO PRIMUS THAT I WILL DYE THIS ROOM RED WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Hoshibi finally lost her cool making all agents in the room stopped and did as she ordered before she moved closer and climbed up onto the young Scout's chest. "Bumblebee?"

The Autobot quiet down confused on why they stopped torturing him and when he onlined his optics the first thing that he saw was the red head, who gave him a smile.

"You okay?" she asked him.

Bumblebee made squealing like sound before he looked around the place for Sam and Mikaela to see that soldiers and agents watching them.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked as the young Scout cupped the Kunoichi in his servos while setting up with a cannon pointed them.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee answered with an electronic growling as he masked dropped down.

"Listen to me," Sam told him. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

The young Autobot made more electronic growling noise while Hoshibi looked over his servo and down at them,

"Bumblebee, your okay," she told him. "They won't hurt you."

"No, no, don't worry about them," Sam joined in. "They're okay." He then looked at them. "Right? They're not gonna hurt you." The young Kunoichi looked worried for Bumblebee as he continued to point his cannon at them. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. He's just protective of Hoshibi as her guardian Hot Shot isn't here. Okay, come on."

"Bumblebee!" She called up to him making him look at her for a moment before looking away. "BUMBLEBEE! LOOK AT ME?!" This made him turn his attention onto her. "Everything is okay, Sweetspark." She gave him a smile while cupping his face. "You're okay. They won't hurt again cause if they do then I will not be miss nice girl." Bumblebee turned his attention back at the other humans before looking back at her with a shake of his helm. "Honey, I'm alright. They won't hurt Sam or Mikaela or me. And they sure as the pit won't hurt you again." She gave him a soft smile. "Baby, I need you to put your cannon down, okay?"

The red head's smile grew bigger as the sounds of the cannons got softer and the mask lifted before the young Scout nuzzled her.

"Here, come with me," Sam told him as he noticed that Bumblebee was starting to calm down. "I'm gonna take you to the Allspark."

Hoshibi looked up at Bumblebee for a moment thinking that he was going to put her down, but instead he started to follow Sam and the other humans making her fall back onto his servo. This got a laugh out him which had her to lightly smack his chest with a smile of her own.

...My Line...

Upon reaching the hanger with the cube, Bumblebee make an awe sounding electronic squeal before he looked down at the young Kunoichi, who he held sadly.

"I'll be fine Bumblebee," she told him. "It's okay to put me down."

He gave a nod and placed her on the ground next to Sam before he turned to cube and placed his hands onto it making it shrink in on itself.

"Ah, okay, here we go," Epps said as he moved around a bit. "He doing something. He doing something."

"Whoo."

"Oh my God/Primus," both Mikaela and Hoshibi breathed as the Cube grew smaller.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain_ ," Bumblebee's radio played once he had the cube in hand. " _Let's get to it._ "

"He's right," Lennox agreed with a nod. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Bumblebee bent down and gave the cube to Sam. "Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good!" the secretary nodded in agreement. "Right!"

"But, we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Lennox went on.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" Keller exclaimed as he turned to Simmons.

"Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

"Sire, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them," Lennox told him. "Let's move."

"In the alien archive, sir!"

"The alien archive-"

"There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?" asked Keller.

"I don't k-anything's possible!" Simmons answered. "Did you see that? Poof!"

"Alright," Lennox said as they quickly moved. "You three, get it in the car!" All three teens quickly got into the Camaro after the young Scout transformed down. "Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air." Bumblebee took off while Lennox still talked. "When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!" Keller called out as the soldiers and agents got into vehicle.

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" ordered Lennox as they took off after Bumblebee.

"This way, this way, this way!"

...My Line...

Hoshibi sat in the back with the cube while Notan sat on her shoulder looking at it in confusion.

"Cube's okay?" Sam asked as he looked back at the red head.

"Yeah, it's fine," the young Uzumaki asked as she looked at it.

"Put the seat belt on it," Sam suggested making the Kunoichi to roll her eyes before she did.

After a few more miles, they where able to catch sight of the other 5 Autobots speeding towards them from the other way.

"Wrong way, Hot Shot!" Hoshibi yelled out to him with a giggled.

"It's Optimus," called Sam.

Notan made a little chirp noise wondering what has his Adopted Carrier happy. The teens watched as Optimus slammed on his brakes and skidded around just behind them with Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Hot Shot all coping his actions.

...My Line...

::Bumblebee to Optimus Prime:: the Scout commed as the three teens talked about the cube.

::Optimus here:: the Prime answered with his voice colored in relief. ::Are you okay Bumblebee?::

::Yes sir:: the young Autobot answered.

::Bumblebee is Starfire with you?:: Hot Shot asked as he joined in sounding worried about his charge.

::Of course:: Bumblebee answered sounding angry that he would think that he wouldn't try and protect her. ::I'll protect her until she is back with you, Shot::

::Good old, Bee:: laughed Hot Shot. ::I am glad that your alright, little brother::

::Can't keep...:: Bumblebee started to say before he trailed off when he picked up an presence inside of his alt mode making him to turn his scanner inwards. ::WHAT IN THE PIT?::

Hot Shot and Optimus from where they were speed up at that along with the others as they drove behind them.

::Bumblebee, what's wrong?:: Ironhide asked as he joined in.

::Youngling:: Ratchet spoke up.

::Yo, Bee::

::Bumblebee?::

...My Line...

Bumblebee made a squeal noise upon hearing the chirp and when his scanners picked up on the Sparkling, who sat closer to the red head's face.

" _Sweetheart, what's that_?" the radio asked.

"What's what?" all three teens asked.

" _That little guy upon your shoulder_ s," was the answer they got.

Three pair of eyes turned to the little Cybertronian, who let out a chirp as the blue eyed Kunoichi took the Sparkling from her shoulders and held him close to her chest thus her heart.

...My Line...

Bumblebee didn't answer right away, but when he did there was an awe tone to his voice.

::Hoshibi has a Sparkling with her:: was the answer they got.

::WHAT?:: all of the other Autobots yelled in shock.

::How is that possible?:: Ratchet asked him. ::Did she tell you?::

::It would seem that S7 was using the Allspark to bring to live Sparklings before killing them:: informed Bumblebee sadly.

::I see:: breathed Optimus sadly. ::But, how did she get this one?::

Bumblebee went to ask her, but made sure that he put the Comm link where they could hear.

"S7 used the cube and activated him." Hoshibi answered as all of the Autobots heard the anger in her voice. "They were going to kill him, Bee, so I saved him." They felt happy that she was able to help little Darklight. "I was hoping that Ratchet could tell me a bit more about Cybertronian young as Hot Shot didn't say much about them."

...My Line...

::Of course:: Ratchet's voice heard coming from the radio. ::After we get the Allspark somewhere safe and end this fight then I'll be more then happy too::

A smile came to Hoshibi's face as she held the little bot closer to her chest.

"That'll be great," she told him. "Arigatou (Thank you), Ratchet."

::No problem Youngling:: the CMO told her.

The red head smiled down at the little bot as he let out a chirp.

::That's so Starfire for ya:: laughed Hot Shot. ::So you going to adopt the little guy then?::

Bumblebee cackled a bit while Jazz and Ironhide laughed out loud while the Prime was speechless.

"What do you think, Shot?" was her answer.

::I think that you are a Carrier:: he laughed a bit more. ::So what's his Designation?::

"It's Notan which in Japanese is Darklight," was the answer she gave him.

::A perfect designation:: Optimus finally spoke up.

The young Uzumaki couldn't help, but smile bigger at hearing the Prime give his blessing in a round about way.

...My Line...

"No, no, no, no, no," Sam chanted making the two girls to look at him.

"What?" Mikaela asked him.

"It's the same cop!" answered Sam as they looked behind them. "Block them, block them, block them."

Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Hot Shot pulled ranked around Bumblebee as a Decepticon started to transform before he started to destroy all the cars in front of him which had Optimus also transforming.

"Oh my God," breathed Mikaela when both the Prime and the Decepticon went over the edge of the bridge.

"Is Prime going to be alright, Bee, Hot Shot?" the red head asked with worry coloring her tone.

::He'll be fine, Star:: the disguise Jaguar answered through the comm.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" Lennox called out after they pulled into Mission City and came to a stop. "Mount up!"

"Move out!" a soldier called out as Lennox ran into an electronic store. "Move out! Go! Go!"

Hoshibi quickly got out of Bumblebee and rushed over to Hot Shot's Alt Mode before she climbed in just as Lennox ran out of the electronic store.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Lennox stated as he ran up to Epps and placed some radios into his Second-in-Command.

"Wait?" Epps asked as the Captain got into their armored jeep. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them!" he exclaimed with annoyances. "It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man," Epps complained as they drove to the middle the of the city. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things." The Sergeant held up one of the radios. "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps looked up when he heard what sounded like an engine making him to look up to a fighter jet. "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

...My Line...

"Alright, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cuber," ordered Lennox as they started to pull to a stop in the middle of Mission City. "You got it?" Everyone got out of their vehicles while the Autobots all remained in their alt modes. "Air Force has arrived! Pop Smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps asked through the radio while the red haired Uzumaki glared up at the sky as few of the soldiers popped smoke. "We have you visual." The F-22 flew over head and a little to low for Hoshibi's comfort. "Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

"Hot Shot," the blue eyed Kunoichi spoke up.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled as he transformed making the pedestrians scream and run away.

"Please tell me, you copy?" Epps bagged.

Hoshibi was flying through hand signs that her hands looked like blurs.

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered them as he rushed forward. "Take over!" He ran over to a furbie truck. "Bumblebee!"

"No, no, no!" yelled Lennox. "Move!"

The group of soldiers, Sam, and Mikaela rushed away at the same time as the young Uzumaki slammed her hands onto the ground.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH STYLE WALL!"

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered as he and Bumblebee lifted the furbie truck as a wall of Earth lifted up in front to add an extra layer of protection. "Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall Black!"

"Incoming!" shouted the Weapons Specialist before a blast form the F-22. "Unnnh!"

The missile hit the slab of Earth and blasted it apart while also destroying the truck that Ironhide and Bumblebee was holding up sending the two Autobots flying along with those around them and behind them. The red head went flying through the air form the blast to land on Hot Shot's hood with a groan of pain and annoyance before she sat up and off of her guardian.

"Anybody hurt?" a soldier asked as they all got back up. "Everyone okay?"

"Clear the area!" another soldier yelled out.

"Oh my God," gasped Sam once he got up from the ground. "Bumblebee?!"

Hoshibi spun around at Sam's shout and what she saw angered as the young Scout had no legs because of the blast.

"Bumblebee!" she cried out as she rushed to his side. "Oh my Primus, Bumblebee." She placed a hand on his cheek plate. "Don't move Bumblebee. It's going to be okay." She then started to look around when Sam and Mikaela came up to join her. "RATCHET!"

"Here," Sam spoke up as he waved Jazz back. "Here, back, back, back!" Jazz revered back at Sam's request. "You alright?" This made the young Uzumaki to roll her eyes at him. "What happened, Hoshibi?"

"It was the explosion caused by that missile from that glitching Decepticon F-22 jet," she answered with a growl as she glared up at the sky before looking back at Bumblebee, who tried to move forward

"What the hell was that?" Lennox asked Epps from nearby.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked right back.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" the Captain once again asked. "They shot at us!"

The red head looked over them with narrowed eyes.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," Epps informed him. "That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"And you call yourself a Soldier," she called out to Lennox making Epps to snort as she turned back to Bumblebee just as a Decepticon tank asked. "What in the Pit?!" She then looked around before she spotted a tow truck nearby as the other Autobots all took off to fight the tank. "Mikaela!" The dark haired girl looked over at her. "Do you see that tow truck over there?"

Mikaela looked over to where she was pointing to see the truck in question.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you think that you can hot wire it so we can use it to get Bumblebee out of here?" the red head asked her for a second

"Yeah," the other blue-eyed girl answered with a nod before taking off to get the truck.

Hoshibi looked over at the fighting before turning back to the young Autobot.

"IT'S MEGATRON!" she heard Jazz yell as the Leader of the Decepticons made an appearance. "RETREAT!"

"MOVE!" Ratchet joined in.

"FALL BACK!" Jazz yelled once again as he and other three Autobots open fire at the tell mech.

"FALL BACK!" Lennox ordered his men as Jazz was sent to the ground from a blast that Megatron fired. "Get our guys out of the way!" All the fighters ran back leaving Jazz to fight Megatron on his own. "Get our of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down, now!" Epps yelled into his radio as Megatron made off with Jazz in his clutches.

Hoshibi took off like a shot from a gun looking like a blur to all, but the Autobots before she pushed chakra to her soles and ran up the side of a building that had a better birds eye view.

"That all you got?" asked Jazz as he fired at the titan. "Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin," growled the Decepticon as he grabbed Jazz by one of his legs.

The red head removed the bow she took from S7's base, reached behind her on her left side to the quiver that she has on her beck, took an exploding arrow, then nicked the arrow into the bow, and raised it to shoulder length as she pulled back the string while taking aim as the tall gray mech.

"You want a piece of me?" asked Jazz as he continued to shot. "You want a piece?"

"No!" growled Megatron as he started to pull on Jazz making the silver Autobot to scream not noticing Hoshibi firing the arrow that sailed through the air before it attached to his right shoulder. "I want..."

Jazz let out a cry of surprise as he was dropped when the arrow that attached itself to Megatron exploded. Once Jazz hit the ground on his peds there was a red flash and the young Kunoichi appeared on his right shoulder with a smirk on her lips.

"Are you alright, Jazz?"she asked as she replaced the bow back into place.

"Thanks little lady," the Saboteur thanked with a smirk of his own as his visor light up in amusement.

Without anymore words the young Uzumaki jumped into air using Jazz's shoulder as a springboard, lifted her right leg into the air, and brought it down when she reached the ground. Creaking started to appear before it exploded sending debris up into the air while the bigger piece the human soldiers used to hide behind before she flashed back to Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela.

"Wrap it around the head," Sam informed just Hoshibi returned.

"About time you've returned," Mikaela said as the red head moved to help them.

"Sorry," the Kunoichi apologized. "But, Jazz needed help."

The dark haired girl smiled at her before they got back to work.

"Sam!" Lennox yelled as he ran up to them with a few of his men. "Where' the Cube?"

"Right there," answered the young Witwicky as he pointed at it.

"Okay," breathed the Captain as he took off.

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck," Sam went on telling the two girls just Lennox returned. "Okay?"

"Okay," panted the army soldier.

"What?"

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare," Lennox started to say as he handed Sam a flare. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top." The blue eyed kunoichi raised an eyebrow. "Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No," breathed Sam.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no," Sam repeated. "I can't do this!"

"Listen to me!" ordered Lennox as he pulled Sam down to look him in the eyes. "You're a soldier now! Alright? I need to take this Cube." The captain thrust the Cube into the boy's arms. "Get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are gonna die."

"I'll go with him, Captain Lennox," Hoshibi told him. "I have a skill set that the Decepticons have never gone against before."

The army Captain looked at her as he thought about what some of his men have told him of what they saw the young red head do from running at speeds that make her look like a blur then up the side of a building, flashing onto Jazz's shoulder after saving him from being offlined, and then destroying the ground with just her heel without breaking anything or bring harm to herself.

"Alright," he agreed with a nod though he didn't like it before he turned to Mikaela. "You got to go." Both Sam and Hoshibi jumped down from where they were standing on the truck. "You got to go."

"No, I'm not leaving," the dark haired teen told as she continued getting Bumblebee hooked up.

"You need to go," ordered Lennox again. "No, get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" she asked him as she walked by him to get Bumblebee onto the truck.

Lennox watched her for a few minutes before he ran off.

"Army Black Hawk requested," Epps spoke. "Immediate evec for civilian boy and girl with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

"Sam," Ironhide spoke up.

"Starfire," Hot Shot joined in.

"We will protect you two," Ratchet finished for them while Jazz nodded his helm.

"Okay," agreed the Witwicky.

The red head just pulled out her bow again and ready an arrow.

"Hh."

"Epps, were are those planes?" asked Lennox as he ran over to his Second.

"Sam!" Mikaela called out as she ran over to him while Hoshibi moved over to Bumblebee. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

"Bumblebee," she spoke as she looked at the yellow Autobot. "Listen, okay? I'm going to help Sam out. I've been raised to fight for as long as I could remember even if I die. It's the life of a Ninja."

"No," whispered Bumblebee sadly through the radio. "Hoshibi."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, but hey," she smiled at him. "You still have Hot Shot, your Brother. Love you Bumblebee."

"Sam, Hoshibi!" Ironhide called out as the red head joined Sam's side. "Get to the building!"

"Move!" ordered Ratchet as the two humans started to run with the four Autobots falling them.

"Decepticons, attack!" they heard Megatron order.

"Cover fire," Jazz told them all.

...My Line...

"Watch out!" the Weapons Specialist yelled as he and the others all attacked the Decepticon in front of them before he took off. "Keep moving, Sam, Hoshibi! Don't stop!"

"Whoa!" Sam yelled as Starscream landed as he transformed in front of them. "No!"

"No!" Ironhide yelled as he and the other three Autobots opened fire. "GAH!"

"IRONHIDE!" Sam yelled out form his hiding place.

"HOT SHOT!" the red head yelled out with worry as fired off her arrows and detonating them on connect with the seeker.

She cried out when the four Autobots where hit and hurt as Starscream took off.

"Sam, Hoshibi, get to the building," ordered Ironhide.

The two teens didn't need to be told twice as they took off.

...My Line...

Sam and Hoshibi reached through the streets as Megatron appeared behind them making the young red head to wonder where Optimus was.

"Give me that Cube, children!" she heard Megatron growled.

Sliding to a stop, the young Kunoichi turned to face him as she flew through hand signs.

"Sam, keeping going!" she yelled before taking a deep breath. 'FIRE STYLE: GREAT DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!"

With an exhale, the Uzumaki let loose a multiple whitish blue dragon head shape fireballs before she spun around on her heels and took off no evening staying to see if they hit Megatron or not.

...My Line...

"Sam!" she called out.

The Witwicky boy let out a sigh of relief when Hoshibi appeared next to him quickly as he reached the building. The two teens rushed inside where they found a set of stairs that would get to them to the roof when the sound of a glass window breaking behind reached their ears.

"You're not gonna get us," Sam mumbled as they ran up the stairs. "You're not gonna get us!"

"I smell you...children!" the Decepticon Leader growled from somewhere behind them.

"OH SCRAP!" Hoshibi cried out as the floor behind them exploded as Megatron tried to get them.

"MAGGOTS!" roared the tall mech.

"I TAKE GREAT OFFENCE TO THAT MEGAGLITCH!" shouted the red head kunoichi as she throw kunais with exploding tags attached them to try and delay him.

...My Line...

To the young 17-year-old blue eyed girl's relief they managed to reach the roof where they took noticed of the helicopters.

"Heeeey!" Sam yelled as he slammed the flare against the building. "Heeeey! I'm over hereeee!

He waved the flare wildly with the sparks dancing as he did so while Hoshibi urged him to go faster when she took noticed of one of the army copters slowly hovering up towards them.

"We've got the kids," a soldier said as he leaned out while reaching for the Cube that Sam obliged and held out for him to take, but when they were only an inch apart both Sam and the young Kunoichi noticed Starscream.

"Watch out!" Sam warned to late as the seeker fired at the copter.

"Missile!"

Reacting quickly Hoshibi tackled Sam to the ground as the copter spun out of control which made the tail blade slice through the building's roof.

"HANG ON, CHILDREN!" she heard Optimus called out to them.

"OPTIMUS!"

Looking around quickly as relief flooded her body at hearing the Prime's voice, Hoshibi pulled over to a statue just as Megatron burst through the roof top. The two teens quickly climbed up on the edge as the red head looked down at the ground.

"No! No!"

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asked them as he moved closer.

"Ooooh..." breathed Sam as he looked down at the below them. "Where do we go? No. Ah. Hh. No. No no no."

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet while the femme will be my bonded," Megatron told him.

"Whoah!" Sam breathed as a look of horror crossed Hoshibi's face before disgust took control. "Oh, no, no, no, no." Sam looked at Megatron. "I'm never giving you this Allspark"

"And I would wither die then to ever be your bonded, you son of a glitch!" the red head yelled in anger.

"Oh, so unwise," growled the Decepticon Leader as he transformed his servo into a wrecking ball and slammed it into the statue that Sam and the young Kunoichi was hiding behind.

The two teens let lose screams and at the speed that they were falling, Hoshibi would never be able to grab Sam and flash to the ground, but to her eternal relief both her and the Witwicky were caught in a large hand.

"I got you both," a familiar voice spoke up making both teens to look up to see the Prime. "Hold onto the Cube, Sam." Optimus then started to slid down the buildings until a large figure slammed into him and sent him flying to the ground while the two 17-year-olds held onto him like a lifeline before they crashed into the streets. "Sam?" The young boy looked up at him as the red head looked up over at Megatron. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice," Sam told him while panting. "No victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest," the Prime told him making a pair of blue eyes to widen as the owner's head snapped towards him. "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

"What/" breathed Hoshibi.

To her surprise and wonder a sad look passed across the Prime's face as his optics meet her eyes before it disappeared.

"Your so much like your Carrier and Kushina," the Prime breathed.

"How..." Hoshibi started to ask only to be cut off when Optimus put her and Sam on the ground.

"Get behind me," he ordered them as he stood up. "It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime," Megatron growled as he also got up.

The blue eyed kunoichi grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled away form the fight.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall.

"You still fight for the weak!" the Decepticon Leader yelled. "That is why you- lose!"

Hoshibi turned her blue eyes onto Sam as the fighting between both leaders continued.

"Sam, we can't offline Optimus," she breathed. "It's not right and it's not fair." Sam nodded his head in agreement. "So if putting the Cube into Optimus' chest while destroying them both then maybe it will do the same if it was put into Megatron's chest instead."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It worth a shot, Sam," was her answered. "The Autobots can't lose their leader and not only without Optimus we'll lose against the Decepticons. "She looked at the fight to see Megatron having the upper hand. "I lost my whole family and I have no clue, who my Father is, but somehow he knew my Mother and Aunt so he's connected to my past someway and somehow. I can't lose that connection Sam." Sam nodded his head again before they watched Megatron get hit by a lot of missiles from all sides and then get tripped by Optimus which caused him to fail to the ground. This made Sam, who had tried to get away to scrambled away from the Decepticon. "SAM!"

"MINE!"

"Whoa!" the Witwicky gasped. "Oh. Hh! Woah! Whoah!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Whoa-"

"Mine!" growled Megatron as he started to crowle. "All-spark-k!"

"Sam!" Optimus called out to him. "Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Sam Jumped up onto his feet where he fallen and held the Cube above his head making the red head to smile at him. "No, Sam!" He then thrust the Cube into Megatron's Spark Chamber and they all watched as the red energy form the Allspark vanished into Megatron making him stumble back, weak from the raw power of the Cuber and then fell to the ground, dead. As the young blue eyes kunoichi came out of her hiding place as Optimus stood back up walking over to the dead Decepticon. "You left me no...choice, brother." This startled Hoshibi and horrified her as Optimus then knelt down to Sam's height. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

The 17-year-old turned around and a face came to her face as Mikaela and Bumblebee drove up before she looked over to Jazz, who smirked at her, as he sauntered over to her and held out his hand to her. She cackled before she stepped onto it and he brought her up and closer to his face.

"Am in your debt lil' lady," Jazz stated.

"Thank nothing of it Jazz," she told him with a smile. "I was happy to help."

He then put her back on the ground as the little bot that she had saved back at S7 came out of hiding to her surprise though she smiled big as she felt relief when Hot Shot walked up to her.

"We have gained new ones new comrade," Optimus spoke up. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" a voice asked making Hoshibi to look over at Bumblebee in surprise.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus answered.

"You speak now?" asked Sam in shock.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bumblebee told him.

"I would also like to stay with Starfire," Hot Shot stated.

"If that is their choice," Optimus informed them.

"Yes," Sam answered.

The red head walked over to her Guardian Autobot with a smile while gently touching his leg.

"You knew my answer already, Shot," she stated.

The Prime smiled at seeing the close bond between Guardian and Charge that his fasts 'bot and the kunoichi had with each other.

...My Line...

It has been a month since the battle in Mission City and to Hoshibi's amusement as well as joy Sam was dating Mikaela though she didn't know where she stood with Bumblebee. And right now all the Autobots, Sam Mikaela, and her where the hilltop that the young Scout had his first break down.

" _With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We... are waiting_."

Hoshibi looked over at the Prime as he sent a message into space trying to wondering how he seems to know that she wants to ask about how he knows her Mother and Aunt and is able to avoid her or change topic. With a sigh, she turned her blue eyes onto where Sam and Mikaela were making out on top of Jazz much to her amusement and pity.


End file.
